Magic of The Golden Flower
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: The apes and humanity are at each other's throats. The ape's population has been dwindling immensely in numbers. More and more perished with each clash. If this keeps up there wouldn't be anything or anyone left. In this dire hour the only thing that can save them is the magic of the golden flower. That magic lies inside of a little girl called Aurora. But is that truly her name?
1. Chapter 1

**Magic of The Golden Flower Prologue**

Aurora's story begins years ago after the plague had already extinguished most of earth's human population. Numerous doctors and scientists that were still alive were out of ideas. They'd tried so many equations every chemical combination they could think of, but no dice.

In desperation the scattered remnants of humanity scoured the globe for something that could cure them of the Simian Virus for good. On object that could only be described as a miracle going beyond anything science could explain.

It was said that long ago a single drop of sunlight feel from the heavens and from this single drop of sun grew a magic golden flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured. Scientists hoped that once it was located they'd be able to replicate its healing properties so everyone could share in its healing qualities.

To their great dismay someone else acquired it first if only by accident in the most unexpected way.

In the remains of America a little girl, a toddler really, stumbled upon the flower by chance. Like with all toddlers she was curious and that curiosity lead her to put it in her mouth to see what it tasted like.

That bought of innocence changed this little girl's life forevermore.

Not long after she ate the flower Aurora's dark hair turned to gold. This sudden transformation caused those around her to realize what happened. A test involving the healing incantation that allowed access to the flowers magic confirmed it had been found and in the most unlikeliest of sources.

Unfortunately the military unit that discovered this was Alpha Omega. Led by a ruthless Colonel, instead of sharing this precious gift with those in need they hoarded its magic. Calling themselves the beginning and the end where humanity's survival ultimately depended on them they believed they were the only ones worthy to possess its power. So using the golden flowers magic regularly everyone in Alpha Omega could relax not having to fear contracting the Simian Virus again.

During this time the little girl was renamed Aurora. This was the same name the goddess of the dawn in Greek mythology had. Since Aurora's power came from the sun it was seen as only fitting. This occurred so early in her young life that her actual birth name was forgotten. For her there was nothing else but this one name.

The Alpha Omega's kept Aurora close and then when the virus mutated into its new form, erasing human intelligence, things only got worst. To everyone's horror, when it was proven the flowers magic couldn't heal those infected with this new brand of virus, the Colonel commanded those that had succumbed to it be killed. Even their own families, one by one, couldn't escape. He wanted everyone infected gone so not to endanger those perfectly healthy. The same could be said for those infected.

Fearing for his daughter's safety Aurora's father, a fellow, solider stole her away in the night fleeing for the woods. He couldn't take it anymore. He refused to have her be treated in such a disgraceful way.

So the girl's soldier father took her as far away from there as he possibly could.

So for the last few years they lived off the land and in peace away from the senseless tyranny and violence. They lived alone together in peace as father and daughter.

But like all mishaps the world always finds a way to force itself back in especially when coveting the only thing that mattered in their eyes.

 **Authors Note: Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner! Congratulations Time-Twilight! Claim your prize. But remember you get only two.**

 **Those of you whose names were not chosen do not be put off. This was an extremely close race. The lists are so good I may very well still use your choices for other stories in the future.**

 **I know! I know! It's another apes story! I don't know what's come over me! The apes have officially taken over my life!**

 **So what do you guys think so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Magic of The Golden Flower Chapter 1**

 _Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine_

 _Heal what has been hurt  
Change the Fates' design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine_

 _What once was mine._

Opening her eyes, glow in hair receding, Aurora looked down, into big brown ones belonging to a German Shepherd called Shadow happily wagging his tail. He'd cut his pad on an oyster shell while they'd been outside playing. He'd been in a lot of pain so Aurora healed it for him since he couldn't do it himself.

Rubbing the newly healed paw she had in her hands, smiling, Aurora said "There all better now."

Barking, Shadow stood on his hind legs, paws on Aurora's shoulders licking her face enthusiastically in thanks. Giggling Aurora wrapped her arms around the dog's neck in a hug kissing his head.

Unwrapping her hair from Shadow's paw Aurora got a brush from a table next to her. Sitting in front of a cracked mirror she pulled the brush through her long hair slowly disentangling it strand by strand. Shadow laid down at her feet the ever-dutiful watchdog. This was their routine every single day since they got to this ramshackle abandoned oyster farm. This was a place where humanity had long ago deserted. It was the perfect place for them to settle. No one would think to search for them here.

In spite of her age Aurora could remember the very night her father stole her away from his former military unit. It was late at night when most of the guards were asleep. Retrieving Aurora from her quarters he stole a horse from the stable riding out careful not to be seen by others on duty, fleeing into the wilderness. They did run into one guard when trying to sneak off, but Daddy killed him before he could sound an alarm. He'd covered her eyes for that one wanting desperately to retain her innocence as long as possible. By the time Alpha Omega realized they were gone it was already too late. There was nothing they do to stop them.

Shadow had left with them. Originally an army dog Shadow was bred for war, but he'd taken a shine to the little girl. After their first meeting Shadow stuck to her like glue. He became a companion as well as a protector. Like it or not the dog was her only friend. He proved true to his breed, a credit to them, trailing after her everywhere they went. He was a stress reliever for her in these troubled times, one anchoring the other.

They had a horse too, but they had to kill it for food. An animal like that would keep them going for weeks. For a time it did before the father had to go back to hunting again. No they ate whatever they could find on the beach and in the forest.

The small family was barely surviving, but this was far better than what they left behind when part of Alpha Omega. Escaping with Aurora was the best thing a father could've done for his daughter. Alone with him her magic was never once abused. Daddy took every precaution to keep her safe and sound. For example telling her to never go out by herself or out of sight of the oyster farm. Another rule was that she never has her hood lowered outside making her hair visible in the sunlight. Bad men could come take her at any given moment. However unlikely it would be if any stranger saw her hair it might easily be one of the Colonel's men. He/she would undeniably take her away back to Alpha Omega to be their "Flower" again. Her Daddy would die before he ever let that happen.

Speaking of which, Aurora looked out through a broken shattered window a worried expression on her face. Daddy had left a while ago to get more firewood, but he hadn't returned yet. Usually he never stayed away for more than an hour. It was long passed that point now. Aurora knew her Daddy told her to never leave the shack whenever he was gone, but she wanted to go look for him.

Just when Aurora was thinking about leaving to look for her Daddy, Shadow did something that scared her. Ears perked straight up, fur on his neck raised high, Shadow jumped to his feet. His body was tense as he stared intently at the front door a low growl building in his throat.

"What's wrong, Shadow," whispered Aurora, knowing that whenever Shadow got this way she needed to be quiet. Her Dad constantly told her to pay attention to what Shadow does to know when danger was near. Like all dogs Shadow couldn't answer her, but the growl was enough to put her on edge.

Quickly Aurora stuffed her hair into the hood of her jacket after rolling it up hiding it. The sound of a gunshot simply justified her actions.

Quietly Aurora crept over to a crack in the wall large enough for her to look outside and small enough to keep her from being seen.

Sprawled flat on his back in the dirt lifeless was her father shotgun inch from his fingertips the wood he'd left to get for kindling scattered at his feet. There standing over him were…

Apes?!

Aurora's heart pounded so hard it almost burst out of her chest. She recalled there were apes that joined Alpha Omega a while back. The soldiers called them Donkeys even branded them on their backs with the name. Aurora didn't recognize any of them, but that didn't matter. New Donkeys could've joined the Colonel after their departure. If they were here that meant only one thing. They'd found them. They'd come for her hair!

Scared Aurora retreated from the crack in the wall to go hide. In her haste Aurora knocked into a shelf holding jars of preserved food. The shelf toppled over crashing on to the floor with a loud bang and the glass jars shattering. Through the crack in the wall Aurora saw the two chimpanzees, orangutan, and gorilla turn in her direction the sound alerting them that someone else was there with them in the vicinity.

Uh oh.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Here is a link to a scene in the Tangled Series on Disney. In this clip you'll have an image of the length of her hair and the sound of Aurora's voice when she sings. Fill in the spaces of the link and you'll be able to see it.**

 **w ww. yout ube w atch ?v= F9 K KP nCvJ Lg**

 **As for Aurora's age I think I've come up with a compromise that would suit us all nicely. In the novelization for War for the Planet of The Apes, when the apes meet Nova its mentioned that she looks no more than eight or nine years of age. In the next chapter I'm going to put a mention of that in there, but instead of eight or nine it'll be six or seven. You all can use your imaginations to create your on assumptions on whether she's six or seven.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Magic of The Golden Flower Chapter 2**

There was a loud bang as the door leading into the shack was slammed open the force of it breaking it from its hinges. Caesar entered first his gun held at the ready. Rocket and Luca flanked him on both sides doing the same. Maurice covered the rear. The only one of them without a weapon it was best he was guarding this position. Scanning the room Caesar spied an overturned shelf with shattered jars of preservative foods scattered everywhere. He gathered this as the source of the crash.

Caesar's enhanced hearing picked up a hint of muffled movement coming from the back of the shack.

Slowly with nary a sound Caesar led the group to a closed door all the way at the other end. Upon reaching it, taking a deep breath, Caesar easily shouldered the door open. Inwardly he was prepared to shoot at whoever possibly could be waiting to spring an ambush. Instead he and his friends were met with something else.

Immediately after Caesar, Rocket, and Luca entered the German Shepherd crouched protectively on the bottom half of a bunk bed broke into a craze of frantic barks. Growling, teeth bared, and ears pinned back the dogs reaction upon their appearance was a clear warning to keep away.

Teeth gritted Caesar had his finger poised on the trigger to kill the dog. Just when he was about pull it a hand on the barrel on his rifle stopped him. While the three of them had been distracted by the dog Maurice had come in undetected and saw something the others had failed to see.

The dog wasn't being aggressive for no reason. The German Shepherd was defending someone.

Cowering underneath the thin blanket trembling like a leaf was a small little girl no more than six or seven years old. The child had the blanket pulled over the head, but she pulled it down a bit to see who was there. She tugged it back over her head less than a second afterwards, but that little second allowed the apes an opportunity to get a glimpse of her face. She was wearing a hood over her head, but they could see white skin and large wide violet eyes peering at them. The stares of the apes made the dog more anxious bent even lower over its charge.

Breathing deeply Caesar lowered his gun regaining his composure, settling his conflicting emotions. Excluding the dog there was no danger here.

"Look around," ordered Caesar, coldly, leaving without a second glance at the child and her protector. "Take what you can."

Exchanging a concerned look with Maurice, Rocket and Luca followed after Caesar to root through the shacks contents for anything useful.

This left the orangutan behind alone with the child and the dog. Head cocked Maurice observed the child with great curiosity. He took a step forward to get a closer look at her, but when he did the dog snarled snapping in his direction. This forced Maurice to stop. The dog's reaction prompted the child to lower the blanket from her face completely allowing Maurice to get a decent examination. His findings confused the orangutan.

The adult human male outside was dirty and unshaven his tattered clothing just as grimy as the rest of him this child was the total opposite. Yes her clothing was threadbare, tattered, and worn, but underneath it was a different story. Her skin was utterly clean of any filth. Her body was in good shape. Maurice couldn't see her hair because it was tucked away in the hood of her jacket out of sight and out of mind. Her eyes showed a mixture of terror and a hardness revealing if he was going to grab her she wouldn't go without a fight.

Cooing softly at her Maurice tried once more to coax her out of hiding, but the dog wasn't having any of it. This time when the dog snapped it shifted a bit towards Maurice. If the dog were pushed too far it would attack. Maurice needed to get the dog to trust him. Once he gained its trust he had a feeling the girl would follow. Thinking fast Maurice concocted a plan.

Hooting at the German Shepherd Maurice outstretched a hand for the dog to sniff. The dog didn't like this. Its lip pulled back further baring the teeth more. Finally when Maurice's hand was merely inches from the dogs muzzle it lunged forward biting down hard on the orangutans hand. Maurice didn't flinch. He stayed perfectly still so the dog could see by his inaction he meant absolutely no harm to it or the child. A few minutes passed with the dog standing there with Maurice's hand in its mouth not thrashing savagely or doing anything else with it.

Maurice watched in great satisfaction as the dogs fury faded away. The dogs posture relaxed the bristling fur on its back lying flat. Its ears remained lowered in submission instead of aggression. The dog released Maurice's hand and delicately licked at the bite marks as if he was saying sorry.

Throughout all this Maurice observed the child seeing how she took the dogs change of behavior.

The girls trembling had subsided, the curiosity Maurice exhibited for her now reflected in her eyes. She was taking her cues from the dog eyes roving back and forth between them timid and unsure. No longer afraid the dog would attack him Maurice held out a hand to the little one hooting gently at her. Maurice was patient he made sudden movements that would alarm the girl as she considered him.

Then a break through.

Pulling a hand from underneath the blanket she tentatively put her hand in his, Maurice's much larger fingers closing around hers. The expression in her eyes said it all. She was placing her trust in him.

In the central heart of the shack were successful in looting through the shacks contents for useful materials while Caesar supervised. A dusty metal compass, a pair of military grade binoculars, and a couple of working flashlights were claimed out of everything there.

A clatter caused Caesar to look at the back bedroom. Maurice was standing in the doorway the little girl and her pet nowhere to be seen.

" _There's no none else here,"_ signed Maurice. _"She's all alone."_ Perhaps Maurice thought his leader would be sympathetic to the girls plight, but this was far from how Caesar felt.

The loss of Caesar's precious wife and treasured heir almost destroyed every last trace of compassion he had left. Almost.

Ignoring the girl's dire predicament, coldly, Caesar said "Come."

Caesar, Rocket, Luca, and a reluctant Maurice returned to the spot where they'd left the horses. Three of them were already mounted. When Maurice went to climb up onto his horse he paused looking back at the shack. His actions made Caesar do the same wondering what caught the orangutan's eyes.

The little girl had emerged from the shack the German Shepherd following faithfully at her heels. She went over to the body of the deceased soldier. Kneeling she placed both hands on the man's shoulder shaking him. Her attempts to rouse him were futile and from the lone tear that streamed from her eye she knew this. The dog whined pawing at the soldier. The little one looked up at the ape's eyes glistening with other unshed tears.

" _She'll die out here alone,"_ signed Maurice.

"We cannot take her, Maurice," stated Caesar, firmly.

Nodding, Maurice persisted, signing _"I understand…but I cannot leave her."_

Caesar glared at Maurice annoyed by his stubbornness the two having a bit of a stare off. Caesar scoffed averting his head. Maurice grinned knowing he'd won, but when he turned around to retrieve the girl she'd vanished along with her pet.

Unknown to the apes Aurora had understood everything that had been spoken between them. In the years before her father had become a soldier in the military he'd been an interpreter of sorts. One of the languages he was skilled in was sign language. So as the empty days passed by with little to do her father taught her sign language. He'd done the same when they were still part of Alpha Omega. So by now she was well versed in it. but she wasn't going to indicate she knew any of it. It was best they were clueless.

After getting a clear look at their backs Aurora knew this apes weren't Donkeys. She was safe from Alpha Omega and she wasn't about to be left on her own here. So when she got the gist of them leaving she'd rushed inside the back. With her Daddy gone she required someone to protect her. She concluded it might as well be them. Quickly she packed a rucksack grabbing essential things she needed. Like her hairbrush, a toy for Shadow, a little mirror, and some food she could easily carry with her. The last thing she took was a crumpled picture of her Daddy. Everything else she'd have to leave behind she wouldn't need any of it.

Outside Caesar was getting impatient. Maurice insisted they wait for the little one to see if she and the dog would reappear again. At the end of five minutes Caesar decided it was time to leave.

"Let's go," he said, harshly.

Just when the apes began walking up the path they came from a bark drew their attention to the shack.

Running out of the shack was the little girl the dog ahead of her. In her hands was a rucksack. That rucksack told them she'd just gone in to get stuff she wanted to take with her. She didn't run away. When she got to the horses she stopped next to Caesar's looking up at him with innocent imploring eyes.

Smirking, Maurice signed _"Looks like she's coming with us after all."_

 **Authors Note:**

 **Ha! Looks like Aurora's refusing to get left behind. ;D I hope this is what you guys were expecting.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Magic of The Golden Flower Chapter 3**

Riding along the shoreline Aurora was snugged against Maurice's back holding tightly to his fur since he obligingly let her sit behind him. Shadow was walking beside the horses his military breeding and training helping him to easily keep pace. The horses were a bit spooked by the German Shepherd, but a gesture from Aurora kept him a respectful distance from their long legs. This would save him from getting kicked deliberately or by accident.

Throughout the ride Aurora wisely avoided eye contact with Caesar. She could literally feel the burning indifference in the dark disdainful glare he aimed at her, cowering under the sheer weight of it. She was certainly relieved when he nudged his horse into a trot taking him to the front of the troop.

Very soon after they came to a divide in the hills standing along the shore. It led from the ocean into shallow bay that went inland. Halfway through Caesar raised his hand for the group to halt. In the distance were faraway campfires and vague silhouettes of tents.

They'd located the humans base camp.

After tethering the horses a safe distance, concealing themselves in the underbrush, the apes did a recon on the base camp. Caesar scanned the camp using the scavenged binoculars for the job to find his quarry.

Caesar didn't find the Colonel. To the contrary he caught an even more unwelcome sight.

Reading the change in Caesar's body language, Luca signed _"Did you find the Colonel?"_

"No," snarled Caesar, lowering the binoculars, infuriated, "Winter."

Aurora had no clue who this Winter character is, but whatever he did must've been very, very, very bad.

Turning to Maurice, Caesar ordered "Maurice, return to our camp. If all is successful we won't be long. Luca, Rocket, with me now. We're going to settle this."

Luca and Rocket nodded. Together they flanked Caesar side to side as they invaded undetected into the human's base.

Following his leaders command Maurice took the little girl and the dog back to where they set up camp. There they anxiously waited for word from the other members.

To pass the time Aurora started to write random words in the sand with a twig. She didn't pick any of them they just popped into her head. She was in the middle of writing ocean when another twig moved into her line of sight. Looking up she saw Maurice held a stick at the ready. He was looking at her with permission in his eyes basically asking if he could join in. Aurora paid him no mind and continued. Taking her dismissive response as her saying she didn't care she was all the invitation the old orangutan needed.

They went like this for a while. Until Maurice took it a step further. Writing his name in the sand he thumped his chest to indicate that the name written is his. Pointing at her and Shadow he silently asked to know what they're names are.

Showing a tiny amount of momentary reluctance Aurora gave Maurice her name.

"Aurora, " said Maurice, slowly, testing the name, pointing at her. He then pointed at the German Shepherd. "Shadow?"

Aurora nodded, unfazed. She'd heard apes talk before as part of the Donkeys.

Maurice was pleased to see the child still had her wits about her. From her lack of speech he assumed there must've been a potentially serious problem with her. Now that she communicated him he thought that perhaps she simply chose not to speak. Depending on what her life story is her mental state could make her mute persona quite justifiable.

When Caesar, Luca, and Rocker returned it was in a subdued manner. It was obvious they'd failed to neutralize the Colonel, but something else was bothering them. When questioned by Maurice it was discovered the Colonel hadn't been in the camp that he'd left early in the morning. Instead they'd found the turncoat gorilla Winter. The reason why they were so out of sorts is because in order to escape the camp safely Caesar did have to end his existence. One of the most important ape laws is that ape do not kill ape. Caesar broke that law as did Rocket and Luca even though they didn't have a direct hand in it.

Now around their own campfire the atmosphere belonging to the apes was relatively subdued. None of them wanted to speak of what had occurred, but they had to accept reality.

" _He had it coming,"_ signed Rocket, breaking the ice.

" _This is war,"_ agreed Luca, but his visage spoke of him more trying to convince himself instead of them.

" _Now what do we do,"_ signed Maurice.

Rocket answered _"Wait till the soldiers go. Follow them to the Colonel."_

Maurice nodded the idea making complete sense.

Thirsty Caesar drank from a canteen carved out of gourd wood. Casting a sidelong glance at the child he noticed she was staring at him with intense empty eyes. It was like she was looking directly into his soul. Caesar ignored the child. He just continued drinking from his makeshift canteen gazing into the flames.

Aurora pitied Caesar. She could sense an enormous deal of sadness and vengeance buried deep into his heart. In the past her hair had only been able to heal physical ailments, not those of the heart. She wondered if her magic would be any good at healing his soul, but knew she could never attempt it. Doing so would ultimately reveal her power to them and if they did wish her ill then it would potentially be a death sentence.

Aurora couldn't risk it no matter how much it pained her.

Aurora yawned extremely exhausted. A lot has happed this day and it'd worn her to the bone. Curling up with Shadow the child used the dog as a pillow and the warmth of the fire as her blanket. Within minutes she was out like a light.

Maurice had been monitoring the little girl patiently waiting for her to nod off since the others got back. Now that she was asleep with her pet he could notify his comrades on his discovery.

" _I have some news for you. While you were gone the child told me her name,"_ informed Maurice.

That got Luca, Rocket, and Caesar to snap out of part of their depressions.

" _What,"_ exclaimed Rocket. _"Are you telling us she actually spoke to you?"_

Shaking his head, Maurice signed _"No, she didn't talk. She wrote down her name along with her dogs. Her name is Aurora and her pet's called Shadow."_

" _How did you get her to tell you,"_ asked Luca.

Shrugging, Maurice signed _"It wasn't difficult. To be honest she's not that different from an ape child. I just allowed her time to open up to me and she did."_

" _Did she tell you anything other than their names,"_ inquired Caesar, eyes hard. Maybe she'd told the orangutan information that her father had on the Alpha Omega soldiers.

Catching onto what his leader wanted, Maurice signed _"She didn't mention anything like that. She only gave me their names."_

Caesar growled quietly diverting his gaze back to the fire.

Exchanging a helpless glance with Luca and Rocket Maurice looked back at the slumbering Aurora watching her peaceful breathing. There are so many secrets surrounding this one child. Just who was she and what is her story?

 **Authors Note:**

 **Surprise! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Magic of The Golden Flower Chapter 4**

The sun had barely risen in the sky when the Alpha Omegas packed up their gear and moved out. Luca and Rocket were crouched in the trees monitoring the humans closely.

Aurora was behind Luca and Rocket hugging Shadow to her so he wouldn't run into the open.

Maurice went to wake Caesar. He was the only one still sleeping by the remains of the fire from last night. The second Maurice shook the chimpanzee's shoulder Caesar snapped awake startled. By the looks of it he'd been having a nightmare.

" _The soldiers are leaving,"_ informed Maurice, rumbling.

Indeed Maurice spoke true. In a break through the trees Caesar spotted dozens of vehicles and horses carrying humans on the shore. They were heading north and that's where the apes would go.

The apes pursued the humans careful to maintain a discreet distance where the apes could keep a close eye on the humans, but the enemy couldn't see them. They tracked the humans further inland away from the coast into what once was Yosemite National Park. As the days passed the landscape soon transformed into the massive Sierra Nevada Mountains. Here the force of Mother Nature was unforgiveable even to her own children. The environment was far less sustainable for the apes especially with a fierce winter blizzard bombarding them from all sides, so intense. Their evolved body structures were intended for warmer climates, nothing like this. Back in the redwoods the winters were bearable, but this was ridiculous.

But the apes bore it because they are strong.

So did Aurora.

The entire journey Aurora didn't once complain. Enduring it all like a trooper. For example, when someone is riding a horse for the first time in extended periods they end up sore their body aching all over. Aurora wasn't like that. She showed none such signs in this regard. The same could be said for Shadow when speaking of the freezing temperatures in these mountains. In Alaska dogs just like him could survive the even harsher winters, why couldn't it be the same for him in this case.

But, like with any other human, the cold would win out.

The thin coat Aurora wore wouldn't protect her from the elements for much longer under these conditions.

Neither would Maurice's arms.

After they saw the first hints of snow Maurice convinced her to sit in front of him instead of behind. This made it easier for him to shield her with his shaggy body and providing warmth. His idea was working, but it was only temporary. Something was going to have to give and when it did Aurora was going to require new attire and quick. The problem was they were nowhere near any of the places they'd usually gone to scavenge in the past and had no indication if there were deserted settlements around these parts. This was unfamiliar territory to them in more ways than one.

The entire time Maurice made multiple attempts to get Aurora to communicate with him. Using his success in gaining her name as his way in. His attempts were futile as she retained her silence. Now was certainly no exception.

Eventually the group reached a narrow mountain pass where the humans were crossing. At the front of the party Caesar saw a sight that was a cause for pause. Raising a hand he signaled for his friends to halt pointing ahead.

Through the snow and trees Caesar could see military grade jeeps and trucks. He heard humans shouting, but the unyielding winds made what the humans spoke inaudible totally indistinct.

"They've stopped," said Caesar.

The distinct crack of a gunshot boomed in the hills. The horses reared neighing fearfully forcing their rides to scramble off before they were thrown off.

"Down," ordered Caesar, believing they were being shot at.

Leaving the horses the apes took cover crouched against some nearby boulders large enough to properly conceal them. Aurora had a tight hold on Shadow's collar keeping him with her.

From this spot the apes could clearly hear the two following gunshots, but didn't have a visual of what the soldiers were targeting. None of them were hurt so it obviously wasn't them.

" _What are they shooting at,"_ signed Rocket.

Shaking his head, puzzled, Caesar said "I don't know."

The blizzard subsided letting the apes investigate once it was deemed safe. The humans had taken off leaving the area during the remnants of the storm. Thereof there was no immediate danger. The apes tread cautiously down the trail to where the humans had been positioned, so they didn't waltz directly into an ambush. Reaching the position he humans had stopped the apes made a horrifying discovery.

Lying underneath wooden crosses were three bodies on their backs with blankets of snow covering them.

These soldiers were executed.

Seeing the bodies Caesar figured out the purpose of those gunshots, but not the reason why.

Shadow escaped from his mistress hustling over to the bodies sniffing them all over. Encouraged by the fact the dog wasn't dead from any triggered traps the Luca, Rocket, and Caesar came closer but held their guns at the ready weary of the situation. Maurice hung back with Aurora.

Waving his arm, Caesar said "Keep her back." Aurora was only a child she was too young to see this.

Nodding Maurice made sure Aura stayed at the rear.

Falling to his knees to examine the corpses Caesar lifted he hood from one of their faces revealing the face of a human female with dried blood caked under her nose.

Gasping Aurora recoiled from the corpses. Her movements were so small none of the apes caught wind of her loss of composure. The apes were unaware what the blood meant, but Aurora wasn't. She'd seen enough soldiers being killed as a result of it in Alpha Omega. These poor soldiers had contracted the mutated plague.

Rocket then unmasked body the body of a male. By all appearances the male was most likely dead. But the very moment the hood pulled all the way the soldiers eyes instantly snapped open as he shot up gasping for air. Sitting up the soldier screamed in agony from the bullet wound falling back flat into the snow. Clutching at his wound the soldier stared in terror at the apes.

The apes aimed their guns at the human, but lowered them after realizing he was no threat to them. If the man was unable to stand then he couldn't attack.

Time to get some answers.

Placing his gun on the ground Caesar slipped a hand under the soldier's head, supporting it as he lifted. The soldier released a painful scream his breathing shallow.

"Why did they shoot you," asked Caesar.

The soldier opened his mouth to speak, but, instead of words, what came out were incoherent gasps and grunts. The man wanted to talk, but there might be a kind ailment inside restraining him from doing so.

Slowly Caesar, Luca, and Rocket turned to look at Aurora all thinking the same thing.

Eyes wide, pointing at Aurora, Maurice signed _"He cannot speak."_

Aurora peeked from behind Maurice and her heart almost exploded. It'd been a while but she knew the mans face. He was one of the soldiers assigned to guard her when she used to be with Alpha Omega.

Just as Aurora recognized him the soldier definitely realized whom she was in spite of his lower level of intelligence that was decreasing with every minute. He still had enough of his wits about him to remember what power she had, power that could possibly save him. Especially since he caught sight of a loose piece of golden hair from her hood.

That confirmed the soldier's suspicions.

Using sheer adrenaline the male soldier rolled over crawling in the snow clawing his way to Aurora his hand reaching for her hair. Before any of them knew it the soldier had got to Aurora. He grabbed her by the arm his hard bruising grip causing her to yelp. Lifting a trembling hand he went for her hood the soldiers fingers mere inches from unraveling her golden locks revealing Aurora's secret to her new traveling companions forever.

This is going to end badly.

 **Authors Note:**

 **What do you guys think? Is the cat out of the bag here or will her secret still be safe? Who knows? ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Magic of The Golden Flower Chapter 5**

Hooting the apes went to intercept the desperate soldier, but Shadow beat them to it getting there first. Snarling the dog bit down hard on the soldier's outstretched arm, forcing the human to release. Shadow dragged him off of her. The dog shook his head back and forth with great ferocity tearing the limb up to shreds.

Shrieking ever louder the human gave up collapsing in the soft snow panting. Only then did Shadow release. Growling, teeth bared to the roots, Shadow circled around till he was back at Aurora's side.

Trembling like a leaf Aurora tightly hugged Shadow's neck burying her face in his fur for reassurance and comfort. She absolutely refused to look back at the soldier even as he continued to pathetically reach out and call to her. As an extra security measure Maurice moved partially in front of the pair blocking them.

" _What the hell was that,"_ exclaimed Luca.

No one had an answer for him. Well no one that was willing to speak, that is.

They all watched as the soldier's life slowly ebbed away piece by piece.

" _He will die of those wounds,"_ signed Maurice, solemnly looking at Caesar.

That was all too true. None of the apes were trained to handle these types of injuries as humans would and even if they did there wasn't anything they could do about it. This human was already too far gone. This was not something anyone, least of all a child, needed to witness.

"Luca," said Caesar, motioning with his head towards the girl. His meaning was clear. Divert Aurora back to the horses away from this scene reeking of death.

At Caesar's behest Luca commanded Maurice to leave and take the girl with him. Obediently Maurice led Aurora off with Shadow one step behind.

The male soldier attempted to crawl after them for Aurora, but had absolutely no physical strength left. The humans breathing got shallower and shallower until it cut off altogether. He became still as stone

With Rockets assistance Caesar respectfully returned the male human soldier to his lying position under one of the crosses. This would be his resting place. The humans definitely wouldn't have showed them the same curtsey, but that's what made the apes better than their adversary.

When Caesar, Rocket, and Luca rejoined Maurice and the child they were already mounted on orangutans horse dutifully waiting for them before departing.

Little Aurora had been deeply affected by what she'd seen unnerved, severely traumatized. She was curled into a ball pressing into Maurice's stomach. The slight shaking of her shoulders was the only sign that showed her tears hadn't yet ended. Shadow was sitting on the ground looking up at his owner whining as he felt her pain.

Caesar's hardened gaze locked intently on Aurora.

First impressions aside there's a whole lot more to this little girl than meets the eye. She was clearly terrified of the soldier and he wouldn't have reacted to Aurora the way he did without a reason. Question was, who is she, what was she to Alpha Omega and what secrets is she hiding?

 **Authors Note:**

 **Yes, I know it's short but the next one will be a lot longer.**

 **Looks like her secret is still safe for now. Bur for how long?**

 **Ha! You guys were so focused on whether or not her magic would be** revealed **that you completely overlooked the dog. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Magic of The Golden Flower Chapter 6**

The trail had gone cold, literally. The storm had made the build up of snow so deep all traces of the humans were extinguished. Hope to pick up some sort of trace of the convoy in the mountains the four apes climbed an old cellphone tower, but, to their dismay they couldn't see anyone else for miles in any direction.

" _Where did the soldiers go,"_ signed Maurice.

"Winter said they were going to a border," said Caesar.

" _Yes,"_ signed Luca, exasperated, " _but which way is that?!"_

There were so many borders in the territory. The humans could've been anywhere by now.

Below Aurora was sitting in Maurice's horse, craning her neck to watch the apes. Unfortunately they were too far away for her to know what they were saying by reading their signs. Nose wrinkled in boredom she decided to play a game with Shadow. At least it was something to pass the time. One of the toys she managed to snag wit her from the oyster farm was a rubber ball. Aurora took the ball from the rucksack holding it up for Shadow to see.

Shadow immediately got excited. Standing from where he was lying down ten feet away he started whining for the ball obviously wanting to play.

Aurora obliged throwing the ball as far as her small arms could take it. Shadow brought it back and stood on his hind legs to give it back to her for another go. The horse stomped its hoof, but didn't object. The more time Shadow and the horses spent together the more the horses realized this dog wasn't going to hurt them. Aurora and Shadow kept this on for a while.

As the duo were occupied with their game and the apes convening on the tower they all failed to notice the interloper sneaking his way up to the horses.

The stranger crept from the woods to where they horses were tethered, extremely mindful of the dog mere feet away from him. Silently he avoided detection the snow boots he was wearing muffled every step. The preciseness of his movements clearly showed he'd done something along the line of this before. Whatever this guy was planning to do he'd have to implement quickly. Right now the German shepherd didn't smell him. This could change in an instant if the wind suddenly changed and the dog detected his scent. When that occurred he didn't doubt the dog would be on him in a second.

The nearest one the stranger made a beeline for Luca's mount. Wasting no time he began riffling through a saddlebag. Quickly he extracted a flashlight and binoculars from the bag. The flashlight slipped from his fingers landing in the snow with a thud. The mysterious stranger froze ducking further behind the saddle ready to bolt, but, thankfully, no one noticed him yet.

Well that was what he thought.

Shadow was on his way back from retrieving the ball when his ears caught the noise of the flashlight. Ears pricked he pinpointed the sound from nearby the horses, but his owner was sitting on her horse and the apes were still on the tower so it couldn't have been them. He sniffed the air catching a familiar, yet unfamiliar, scent. He spotted the trespasser snooping where he didn't belong and in way too close proximity to his mistress.

Forgetting all about the ball, allowing it to fall from his mouth, Shadow's stance did a complete flip.

Shadows ears were pinned all the way back, neck fur bristling, tense, and his teeth were bared. He growled low the sound resonating from deep in his throat.

The sound startled Luca's horse causing it to snort and fidget uneasily. The commotion caused Luca to look down. He noted Shadow's aggressive posture and Luca looked towards the source of the dogs agitation. There he found a thief rummaging through his saddlebags getting ready to make off with their supplies and Aurora sitting calmly on Maurice's horse oblivious to the danger of a stranger. A stranger holding a stolen shotgun.

Oh hell no!

This thief wasn't getting away with this.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Happy 1 month anniversary!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Magic of The Golden Flower Chapter 7**

Luca released an almighty roar that practically shook the surrounding trees around them and almost made Aurora fall out of he saddle. By doing this Luca alerted his comrades to the danger and telling the intruder he was busted.

Realizing he'd been seen the stranger jumped onto the back of the horse and sprinted headlong into the woods with the stolen merchandise. He went on a trail snowboarders and skiers would use when going down the mountain, kicking up heaps of snow. Barking furiously Shadow took off in hot pursuit of the fugitive. Not wasting any time Caesar, Maurice, Rocket, and Luca dropped from the cellular tower onto their steeds with Luca riding double with Rocket. Kicking the horses into gear they galloped after the thief into the woods with Aurora holding tight to Maurice.

The group quickly caught up to Shadow, who was locked firmly on target. The elusive stranger was desperate to lose them. He tried to shake them off his tail by maneuvering rapidly through the trees at some intersections. But the apes remained undaunted. When that didn't work he shot at them with the stolen shotgun forcing his pursuers to duck reflexively. Thanks to Shadow's military training and breeding he did not fall behind. He was doing this in defense of his mistress. In fact he kept ahead the entire chase But the shooters aim was wild and sloppy, the rounds, instead missing their intended victims by miles. The ammunition ricocheted off metal and wood, harmlessly into the snow in his attempt to scare them off. Thankfully none of them hurt were hurt in the crossfire.

At the crest of the largest hill that led to the main part of the ski lodge the fugitive disappeared over the crest, bounding up the slop. Fearlessly they kept the pursuit all the way to the stop of the hotel resort.

At the top where the gondola began Caesar raised a fist for everyone to halt. Riderless, in front of the hotel doors, Luca's mount wandered over returning to its true owners. In front of the desolate hotel doors Shadow was whining and pawing at the glass. He was obviously trying to get in to continue the chase as he was trained to. This made it clear the thief was hiding within.

Whoever this human was he would seriously come to regret robbing from this group. He picked the wrong day to steal from Caesar.

 **Authors Note:**

 **All right, Bad Ape is next chapter along with a very touching moment between Aurora and Luca you guys are just going to fawn over.**

 **Shadow really is a good dog.**

 **All right guys I need your help again. For Caesar's Pearl I'm having some difficulty figuring out a name for the Border Collie. Any suggestions?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Magic of The Golden Flower Chapter 8**

Taking point Caesar ducked inside the snow packed front doorway of the once grand hotel establishment, his rifle ready to fire at a moments notice. Rocket and Luca followed him inside with Shadow dutifully covering the rear.

Maurice stood outside with Aurora with an arm thrown out to stop her from going in with them.

Refraining from shooting down the place the group scanned what only could've been the lobby of this lodge. They were left perplexed finding no sign of the thief anywhere. Surely he couldn't have just vanished into thin air. They weren't going to give up. It was imperative for this to be dealt with immediately.

Then Luca spotted something odd happening with Shadow. Grunting, Luca signed _"Hey look at the dog."_

Indeed Shadow was behaving strangely. His behavior giving off clear signs that thief was inside the building with them and that he knew exactly where he was hiding. His fur was standing up straight on his back, lip pulled over his teeth baring the front canines, and a growl was rumbling in his throat. Shadow was in a perfect point towards what appeared to be an empty stone hearth underneath a chimney made from the same stone, but his demeanor reported the contrary. Adding to this was a trail of boot prints leading into the fireplace and a clang from inside revealed something or someone was hiding deep in there.

Stiffening Caesar looked at Luca and Rocket, pointing out the tracks to them. The two of them nodded indicating they had the same idea he did.

Pausing inches before the fireplace, Caesar leveled his weapon at the fireplace cocking it. Rocket and Luca followed suit with their own guns. The sound left an unspoken message, one warning and one warning only, saying to whoever was inside that if they didn't cooperate and give back what they stole then they would shoot. Not only that, but Shadow barked loudly his stance revealing he was getting ready to pounce.

Luckily, for the thief's sake, the interloper took the warning to heart. Seconds later the stolen shotgun was tossed out of the heart onto the floor. Following in quick procession was a flashlight and a pair of binoculars. Rocket kicked the gun, flashlight, and binoculars aside out of reach.

Walking slowly out of the shadows into the light the thief cowering in submission with his head low, arms and hands raised pleading with them not to shoot.

Caesar, Rocket, and Luca's faces were unreadable, but when the thief stepped out and lifted his face allowing them to see what was under the hood of the parka none could conceal their shared surprise.

It wasn't the face of a human they were looking at. It was an adult male ape.

"Bad…Ape," stuttered the scrawny ape, grinning nervously "Bad Ape."

Rocket and Luca exchanged a shocked glance while Caesar just stared at this stranger baffled to see one of his kind living so far in these cold mountains.

Shadow didn't share their bafflement. Snarling the German Shepherd lunged forward snapping his teeth at this ape, but not actually biting him.

Jumping back to avoid those sharp teeth the newcomer hastily retreated partially back into the hearth.

Quickly Caesar grabbed Shadow's collar keeping him from going after this peculiar ape. Firmly, Caesar commanded "No, Shadow. Down."

Surprisingly Shadow obeyed the order. His body posture eased up, relaxing somewhat, but still remained alert the bristling fur standing on his neck a definite indicator suggesting this. Looks like Caesar, Rocket, and Luca were really starting to rub off on him. Shadow was decently pacified for now, but if they didn't get some answers soon there was going to be trouble.

Comprehending the risk Caesar they all knew they needed to get answers fast before Shadow was left unable to restrain himself. So he waved for the chimp to come out again. This co called "Bad Ape" did so taking tentative steps keeping a distrustful, weather eye on Shadow.

Lowering his automatic rifle, Rocket demanded _"Who are you?"_

" _What are you going here,"_ added Luca.

But the chimpanzee merely looked at Rocket and Luca's hand signs in clear confusion.

" _I don't think he understands,"_ signed Luca.

" _I don't recognize him. He's not one of us,"_ stated Rocket, confirming what they all believed.

His eyes fixated on the chimp, Caesar questioned "Are you alone here?"

Sheepish Bad Ape nodded at the inquiry.

Before Bade Ape could be properly interrogated a creaking on the stairs Caesar, Rocket, Luca, and Shadow had climbed down drew all their attention.

Grown impatient with waiting for an all clear Maurice had come after the distinctive lack of gunfire. Aurora was pressed on his back trembling terribly from the chill in this climate.

Noticing how ill equipped the girl was Bad Ape lowered his hands to take off the coat he wore. Suspicious of this new apes intentions Rocket hooted pointing the gun at Bad Ape.

Careful not to provoke an attack, pausing, Bad Ape said "Cold?" None of them responded and Bad Ape took this as permission to continue. Removing the parka from his person he pointed at Aurora. "Cold."

Upon closer inspection Bad Ape was correct. Not only was she shivering, but her skin was paler than it had been when they had first encountered her on the oyster farm. Caesar already knew they were going to have to get her some new clothes, but had been stumped on where to find anything. Now here was at least something to help her.

Who was he to refuse?

Caesar held an outstretched hand to accept the offered coat, but Shadow acted first.

Released from Caesar's grip on his collar Shadow grabbed the fabric of the coat in his teeth tugging it from Bad Ape's hands. Bad Ape yelped, but otherwise made no move to stop the dog.

They all watched as Shadow dragged the coat over to Aurora. She took the coat in her hands rubbing her cheek on the softness of the fabric. Hugging the coat to her she smiled impishly at her friends.

Well that was one problem solved Caesar didn't have to worry about anymore.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Sorry again for the lack of Luca and Aurora moment in this chapter guys. I ran out of time and really wanted to get this up.**

 **Think of it this way, the more time I have on it the better it's perfected. Trust me, you guys are really going to thinks it's cute when you do see it. It's going to be worth the wait.**

 **Also, I have a little question for you guys. Watching War For The Planet of The Apes again in the scene where the apes return from the first battle I noticed Rocket pick up a toddler holding it close to him. In Born To Lead 2, what do you guys think of him and Tinker having another child in the two years in between War and Dawn?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Magic of The Golden Flower Chapter 9**

After the good will gesture Bad Ape made be lending Aurora the thick parka hostility's dispersed as Caesar's group accepted his offer of hospitality.

Her complexion and disposition much improved with mixed warmth from the lit fire along with the coat Aurora was content to sit next to Maurice on a cushion playing with Shadow while the adults had their talk.

"I see girl, I think you human," gasped Bad Ape, grinning from ear to ear. "But you ape. Like me!" He then noticed Aurora and Shadow were playing tug of war with a stuffed animal that had the visage of a crocodile. It was from a hoard of scavenged supplies scattered around the fireplace in heaps. A bit possessive Bad Ape reached to take it away from them intent on returning the item to the pile of his spoils. "No, put down-."

Right when Bad Ape's fingers were about to touch the toy Aurora slapped his fingers away hard. A reproachful expression on her face revealed Aurora meant business as she shook her head, no. Bad Ape wasn't getting it back anytime soon. Shadow's growl only emphasized the fact. Bad Ape recalled how viciously the dog almost bit him before he wisely concluded the resulting pain wasn't worth the effort.

"How long have you been here," asked Caesar.

"Long time," answered Bade Ape, subdued. "Long, long time."

Then Bad Ape's entire face lit up and he suddenly went diving headfirst into the humungous nest of blankets and pillows he used for a bed. The others watched intrigued as he rummaged through it searching for a particular object. Originally he wanted to use the toy crocodile, but to spare his limbs from being torn off he went for plan b. Locating it he ran to show the find to his new "friends".

Holding out a plush stuffed tiger to Caesar, pointing specifically at its stomach, Bad Ape said "Home. Old home."

Turning the toy over in his hands for inspection Caesar saw _World Famous Sierra Zoo_ stitched into the belly.

"Are there more like you," inquired Caesar, elaborating when Bad Ape didn't immediately answer. "More apes from zoo?"

Caesar couldn't keep the hopeful tone out of his voice. With how many of the Colony that had been eliminated by the humans lately it would be good to add some new blood to the fold. If there were more of their kind out there lost and alone…

"Dead. All dead. Long time," said Bad Ape, killing Caesars hopes in a dash. "Human get sick. Apes get smart. Then human kill ape, but not me. I run." He grinned broadly quite proud of his accomplishment.

Caesar nodded in understanding and the others looked at each other in wonder, impressed by this peculiar apes survival skills.

In spite of herself, intrigued, Aurora stopped playing with Shadow to listen more attentively to what Bad Ape had to say.

Astonished, Caesar questioned "You learned to speak…?"

"Listen. Human…," explained Bade Ape, mimicking an infuriated human disciplining subject in a reprimanding manner. "'Bad Ape!'" He then pointed at himself admitting how he acquired his unique name.

With the tiger in his hands Bad Ape then ran back into his hoard throwing and digging through everything in his path as he looked for where he stored his food. There was a telltale thud as he tripped, shouting "I'm okay!"

This left the others looking on bemused by his apparent over exhilarated enthusiasm.

" _Amazing,"_ mused Maurice, rumbling softly. _"Always thought we were the only ones. Wonder if there are more in the world. More apes like us."_

This is an idea no one had ever felt the need to contemplate with all the hazardous chaos that went on in recent years.

Bad Ape returned to the circle carrying packets of food. Dumping them all in front of them, Bad Ape encourage "Here! Eat! Eat! New friends! Special day!"

Picking up one of the packets Caesar's eyes widened in recognition. These were MRE's or better known as Meals, Ready to Eat. Human soldiers in the military on missions used these meal kits where they neither had the time nor material to properly cook anything. But that's not what caught Caesar's focus.

Written under the label and food listing description was a military seal and _California Border Quarantine Facility: Tower Rock_. The word "Border" popped out at Caesar the most.

"Where did you get this," prompted Caesar.

"Bad place. I find long time ago. After zoo, I look for food. I find human zoo. Zoo for sick," whispered Bad Ape, spreading his arms as far as they could go. "Big walls. Sick human climb. Bad human kill. And then all get sick. All dead now for a long time. Long time."

Hearing this Aurora winced inwardly wrapping her arms around Shadow for comfort. She could picture the gunshots, screams, and death in her mind. All those people, all those lives lost. Touching her hair through the hood of the coat Aurora couldn't help but think she might've saved them if she was actually present that day.

Filling in the blanks, Caesar pressed "Bad humans? Soldiers?"

Nodding sadly, Bad Ape repeated "Soldiers."

The apes had been listening quietly, enraptured by the tale. Now they concluded the same exact thing.

Grunting excitedly, Rocket signed _"A deserted military camp! On the border!"_

" _Maybe the Colonel and the troops are going there,"_ suggested Luca.

Rounding on Bad Ape, Caesar said "Is it far? Can you take us?"

"Human zoo," said Bad Ape.

Caesar nodded.

"N-No," stammered Bad Ape, alarmed at the prospect of going to such a place that frightened him so. He became even more distressed the longer this went on for. "No, no go back there! Everyone dead. I come here. Very safe here. Never go back."

"Please, you must take us," demanded Caesar, placing a hand on Bad Ape's shoulder, trying to persuade Bad Ape to be more compliant.

"No! No! Cannot take," exclaimed Bad Ape, fearfully, shoving Caesar's arm off of him.

Furious at the disrespect to his leader Rocket stood prepared to throttle Bad Ape if not for Caesar's arm restraining him. Luca stood coughing threateningly. Aurora propelled herself behind Maurice with Shadow in case a fight broke out.

"Cannot take. No! No," refused Bad Ape, insisting, hooting. Frantically he tried to think of an excuse not to go. Looking out a window he got one. "Look! Look! Look! Look! More snow." A snowstorm had started while they were inside. "Cannot go. Must stay. You eat, you rest. Stay here with me."

What Bad Ape spoke was true. The storm would prevent them from pursuing the humans, at least until morning. So a grim Caesar ended up grudgingly accepting Bad Ape's generosity on behalf of the group.

So after everyone had sufficiently eaten their fill of what was available they settled down to ride out the blizzard for the night.

When they were in a warmer atmosphere Aurora could easily sleep with Shadow as her blanket and pillow. With it being so cold that no longer was the case. She needed a much bigger reliable source of heat with the fire slowly dying out. So, claiming one of the old blankets Bad Ape had lying about, she picked the biggest, cuddliest ape she could find.

Luca had shut his eyes attempting to drift off when he felt warm presence in his side, one that clearly wasn't from the fire.

Luca's eyes snapped open and he sucked in his breath. Looking downward he saw little tiny Aurora nestled against his stomach wrapped in a soft blanket, Shadow's head dropped over the lower half of her body. She was already out like a light breathing in and out peacefully.

Luca froze not knowing what to do in this situation. Hesitantly Lucas rested a hand on her small shoulder. He watched as Aurora sighed and snuggled deeper. Luca could feel himself soften, touched at this scene. Luca looked at Maurice, who was watching from afar. Maurice smiled and laid his head down on his arms for sleep.

Glancing once more at the child Luca relaxed closing his eyes. He wouldn't admit this, but it actually felt…nice.

 **Authors Note:**

 **See? Told you it would be cute.**

 **Hey, where did all my loyal readers go? It's like you all just vanished. (Gasping) Are my stories really that detestable? Ha. Ha. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Magic of The Golden Flower Chapter 10**

They didn't know how he managed it, but, somehow Caesar had convinced Bad Ape to take them to the military border facility. When questioned about it by his peers Caesar didn't explain preferring to keep it to himself. None of them questioned him further on it respecting his wishes.

Luca slept the whole night with Aurora. The whole rapport passed between them softened him towards her. So, in the morning, when they were all preparing to move out to continue on, something magical happened.

While Rocket and Luca were preparing the horses Aurora was admiring the bright pink cherry blossom flowers hanging in the branches of a dogwood tree planted at the front of the establishment. She hadn't seen any flowers for pretty looking before so she wanted to take some with her even if they were fake.

Aurora was too small to just reach up and pluck one just standing there so she scrunched up her legs and jumped as high as her legs could go. But even that wasn't enough.

Mid-leap Margo felt herself be lifted up at the waist and was now level with the flowers. Looking down in surprise she found Luca staring up at her, his broad hands putting her on his shoulder to make it easier. Coughing Luca nodded at the blossoms. Quickly Aurora took a small branch in her hands, snapping it off of the tree. Luca then put her back onto the snow beside Shadow.

Touching the flowers Aurora smiled like a pixie in appreciation at Luca.

Luca kindly returned her smile with one of his own. Kneeling in the snow Luca took one of the flowers off the stick, gently slipping it behind her ear. The flower suited her where he put it quite nicely.

In that moment Caesar and Maurice joined them. Stepping through the gates of the lodge Caesar stopped looking at Luca. His eyes traveled back and forth from the gorilla to the child.

Under his leaders keen eyes Luca straightened, slightly embarrassed walked over to mount his horse.

Watching Luca leave Aurora smiled at Caesar. For the first time in a long while Caesar broke a smile towards the sweet little girl. The smile was small, but it was there.

The crunching of boots behind them indicated the arrival of the newest addition to the their party. Bad Ape came out wearing human clothing as protection against he cold. He was wearing a pair of boots on his feet much too big for him, a parka vest, and a hat with a fluffy white ball sticking from the top.

Oblivious to how ridiculous his persona looked to the others Bad Ape smiled waving at everyone staring at him.

Unable to compose herself, Aurora hugged Shadow burying her face into his fur to muffle her giggles.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Aw, more Luca and Aurora. How cute.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Magic of The Golden Flower Chapter 11**

It wasn't a surprise to most of the group when Aurora opted to ride with Luca instead of Maurice this time around.

When they were getting ready to leave Maurice leaned down towards Aurora extending one of his lanky arms to her offering a lift up. She looked from it and then back to him a few times before she turned her attention to Luca. Waiting to see what she would do they watched as Aurora made her way over to the gorilla. Upon reaching him Aurora held her arms up to be lifted.

Luca indulged Aurora in this. Picking her up underneath the arms he settled her comfortably behind him for the long ride. Wrapping her arms around Luca's broad back she placed her chin on his shoulder smiling. The steed didn't protest. It had hauled much heavier loads than this.

Then after Bad Ape mounted behind a disgruntled Rocket they were off.

With the humans trail now gone seriously cold the group relied heavily on Bad Ape's directions. Fortunately his memory wasn't shot in spite of not having traveled this way in years and he took them on a familiar path in the woods his mind cooked up. As he did previously Shadow kept pace with the horse's speed.

On the way Aurora became incredibly thirsty, but didn't know how to ask for a drink without breaking her cover. The opportunity arose when Caesar took out a small gourd from his saddlebags to replenish his thirst.

Aurora stared longingly at the gourd silently pleading for a drop of water. Noticing the stare Caesar lowered the gourd from his lips looking interestingly back at her.

Caesar wasn't the only one to catch onto what she wanted. Maurice was riding his horse on the other side of Luca. Grunting softly to get Aurora's attention Maurice nodded at Caesar and then slid a finger along his neck.

" _Thirsty,"_ signed Maurice.

Aurora knew what he said, but in order to keep up the pretense she simply sat there pretending like she wasn't aware. Aurora tilted her head innocently blank faced.

" _Thirsty,"_ repeated Maurice.

At last Aurora copied the motion in sign language, asking Caesar for a drink of water from his gourd canteen. Caesar stretched his arm handing her the gourd. Accepting it she nodded Caesar her thanks and drank until her thirst was satisfied.

Luca, Rocket, and Maurice all shared a secretive smile pleased their leader was beginning to accept Aurora.

Needless to say Caesar had very little water after that.

A couple of hours later the desired destination lay before them. The human zoo Bad Ape mentioned was dug far into the bottom of a rocky gorge. From their position on the edge of the forest boundary the detention facility was partially in view. Soldiers outside the compound were constructing some kind of structures in the snow. Caesar couldn't tell what they were from the top of the canyons ridgeline. Even from the benefit of the vantage point provided from where they stood the binoculars still weren't enough to get a good look at the base.

"Luca, come. Let's go closer," said Caesar, lowering the binoculars and handing them off to Luca, unstrapping the rifle from his shoulder. He then spoke what came next to Rocket. "Keep them safe." He and Luca then discreetly descended into the canyon by themselves to investigate.

Those left were forced to sit and wait anxiously for Caesar and Luca to return from their recon with Rocket dutifully standing guard. A half an hour passed, but there was no sign of them making the others start to get nervous.

What was taking them so long?

Suddenly Rocket spotted a danger no one else could see. Telling the rest of them to stay put he bolted down the slope to get to their comrades. Shadow began to follow, but Maurice managed to snatch him by the collar. Aurora kept him with them by wrapping her arms around his stomach. Fortunately Shadow didn't bark otherwise he would've blown their hiding place from any soldiers patrolling the perimeter.

A few minutes following Rocket's take off he appeared with Caesar and Luca in tow. They were horrified to find the two chimps supporting the limp gorilla, too injured to make the climb, in the middle of them much to the horror of Aurora. Luca somehow had been injured, blood seeping from an ugly puncture wound in his stomach was a dead giveaway to that fact. They must've encountered some soldiers. That explained Rockets rapid departure to aid them.

Caesar and Rocket struggled under the gorilla's massive weight, dragging him up the hillside with each one of Luca's arms flung over their shoulders.

Reaching the safety of the forest Caesar and Rocket collapsed as the others rushed to meet them with Luca falling onto his side.

Caesar rolled Luca over cupping a hand on the side of his friends face.

Luca was fading fast, but he had to speak to Caesar one last time. His breathing labored, energy drained to the core, hands trembling, he signed _"At least this time…I was able to protect you."_

Devastated Caesar wanted to help his friend, but the reality was there wasn't anything he or anyone else can do to save him.

Or was there? None of the apes had the power to save Luca, but someone else definitely did.

Looking at all the sad faces surrounding her Aurora made a choice. The entire time she was with the apes she hadn't showed them her magic for fear of what they'd do once they found out. She thought they'd be just like the soldiers hoarding her magic for their own greed and personal gain. Traveling with them for so long made Aurora realize they would never hurt her. They protected and cared for her. Now it was time to repay the favor in full.

Aurora comically stomped her foot in the snow. Maneuvering past everyone else Aurora purposely clambered onto Luca's chest. Luca smiled faintly at her. Her intentions unclear the apes observed quietly thinking she wanted to say her own farewells wondering what she would do.

Aurora turned to look at Caesar and what she did next shocked him so much it caused him to think back to when he spoke for the first time at the primate shelter many years ago.

"No," said Aurora, resolutely, eyes hard.

Aurora lifted her hands to the hood of the jackets she wore. Flinging them back her long golden hair unraveled from how it'd been rolled in the space. It unfurled down her back into the white snow. Taking some of it in hand Aurora placed it over Luca's stab wound. Closing her eyes Aurora opened her mouth and softly sang the incantation to heal and relieve Luca of his suffering.

 _Flower, gleam and glow_

 _Let your power shine  
_

 _Make the clock reverse  
_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

 _Heal what has been hurt_

 _Change the Fates' design_

 _Save what has been lost  
_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

 _What once was mine._

When the song reached its end the magical glow in Aurora's hair receded back into its normal shade. Slowly opening her eyes Aurora removed her hair, lacking bloodstains, from Luca's abdomen revealing the stab wound he'd sustained was nonexistent. Sitting up Luca brought a hand to the same spot, but felt no pain. He turned to look at Aurora in awed disbelief, trying to absorb the reality that he was neither dying nor dead.

Quite proud of herself Aurora smiled in cherub countenance patting his chest. She looked up, positively beaming, meeting the eyes of the god smacked Caesar, Maurice, Rocket, and Bad Ape.

What the hell just happened?!

 **Authors Note:**

 **Looks like you guys are going to get what you want after all. Ha! Ha! XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Magic of The Golden Flower Chapter 12**

An awkward pause followed in the wake of Aurora's unveiling. No one spoke a single syllable or moved an inch. The only sound being the whistle of the wind in the trees and Shadow's panting. Bad Ape was pointing at Aurora's hair his eyes as big as melons.

Caesar was the one to break the ongoing silence lingering in the group.

"You can talk," he said, instantly suspicious.

Like him all thought she'd lost her ability to speak like the dying soldier encountered on the road. Now that she proved the contrary Caesar wanted to know why Aurora didn't talk to them before now.

The fact that Aurora could speak mattered little to Rocket. He had something far bigger on his mind.

" _Forget she can talk! Her hair was glowing,"_ signed Rocket, erratically. _"It was glowing! And Luca was dying before! How the hell is he still alive! That wound should've killed him!"_

" _There are a lot of things you don't know about me,"_ signed Aurora, shyly, her symbols without error.

If anything the ape's shock increased tenfold.

"You know sign," asked Caesar, eyes narrowed in suspicion, muscles tensing.

" _Yes, my father taught me. I'm sorry to have surprised you, but I can explain,"_ signed Aurora, meekly, a bit skittish.

" _Perhaps you should tell your story from the beginning,"_ suggested Maurice, acting as the mediator.

" _We don't have time for that. The soldiers in the base will soon realize two of their number are missing. They'll come looking for the perpetrators that did it,"_ protested Luca, referring to their tangle with the Alpha Omega patrol.

" _Then we move to a different position,"_ countered Maurice.

And that's exactly what they did. Gathering the horses the group then retreated a distance overhead, but still where they could see the border facility. Aurora didn't have time to roll her hair back into the hood of the jacket so Shadow picked up the end in his mouth and carrying it the entire time. He dropped his burden when they got to the chosen secluded spot.

As they all sat in a consecutive circle Aurora's hair flowed down her back over the snow.

Awed Bad Ape went to touch it, but Shadow would have none of it. Like he did the last time Bad Ape tried something like this Shadow snapped his teeth at him in a clear warning for the ape to back off. And Bad Ape did retreating to a different venue in the circle.

" _So, Aurora, I believe you have a story to tell us,"_ signed Maurice.

Meekly nibbling on her bottom lip, visibly nervous, Aurora began telling her story all the way from past to the present. As she was talking she kept a cautious eye on the apes deciphering their reactions. Caesar's face and posture revealed nothing, but she could tell he was angry when she got to the abuse. Rocket, Maurice, Bad Ape, and Luca looked at her with compassion. By the end of the tale Aurora was emotionally exhausted from these painful memories.

"So now you know everything," said Aurora, tiredly. "I didn't tell you guys the truth because I didn't know if I was safe. The only apes I ever met were from Alpha Omega. When I saw you at the farm I thought you were them coming to take me back to the Colonel. I was wrong. They hurt me, all you've done is protect me. You don't think so, but you've all done so much for me already. I wanted to repay you for the gentle kindness you have given to me."

On the final part she looked at Luca. Aurora smiled at the gorilla and Luca smiled back. Now they had their answer as to why she helped him and a lot more.

Nodding, tapping his chin thoughtfully, Rocket signed _"This does explain why that soldier we encountered on the road was so intent on you. He realized who you were and wanted to use your hair to regain his strength."_

"Even if I wanted to I couldn't have been able to heal him. While my hair can heal practically any injury, for some reason I can't heal those who've been taken by the virus whole," said Aurora. "All of the soldiers knew this. In his loopy condition he must've forgotten about it."

" _What was his job when you were with the humans,"_ asked Rocket.

Aurora diverted her face, squeezing her arms. She murmured "He was one of the soldiers that guarded me all the time."

Grunting softly to draw Caesar's focus to him, wisely, Maurice signed _"Caesar, this must stop. It's not too late to join the other apes."_

" _We cannot turn back! After what they almost did to Luca, what they tried to do to you we must not falter,"_ protested Rocket, objecting vehemently, bordering on the irrational.

" _Please,"_ pleaded Maurice, imploringly. _"I know how much you have lost, but we nearly lost another this day. It's not worth the risk. And no matter what we do, our revenge will not bring your family back. Also, do not forget, it's not just about you anymore."_ They all looked to where Aurora was curled against Luca. _"The longer we remain here the more likely we are at being discovered. The humans will take her back when that occurs. Do you really want Aurora to be subjected to abuse at their hands again?"_

Caesar didn't answer. He just stared at Aurora's miniscule form, her big owl like violet eyes blinked radiating warmth and trust.

" _Caesar, you know me. I would follow you anywhere, do whatever you asked,"_ signed Luca, refreshed, enveloping a massive arm around his tiny savior. _"But on this I do agree with Maurice. The circumstances have become altered. Barging in there without a plan…it's too rash. It's not worth it anymore."_

The opinion had been voiced. Now it was up to Caesar to decide the next course of action to take.

Reasonably in a logical way they were right. If the group continued on the outlook was bleak. But Caesar was too far gone. His desire for blood overshadowed his judgment. He'd invested too much of himself into this venture. It was, more or less, the principle of the thing. Dead set, He had to see the mission through till the end.

"They must pay," seethed Caesar, steadfast, glowering over the snowy terrain at the facility, furious at the horrendous tortures this sweet innocent child endured at the hands of these despicable humans and the terrible fate that nearly befell Luca.

Caesar's blood was boiling for vengeance.

Maurice saw this and it tore at his compassionate soul. Reaching to place a hand on Caesar's wrist, mournfully, Maurice signed _"Now you sound like Koba."_

Aurora had no clue who this Koba was, but he must've been someone that held big significance if Caesar's reaction was of any indication.

Stung by Maurice's remark Caesar's face darkened considerably at the one ape he always thought he could rely on no matter the obstacle.

Rocket and Luca exchanged an uneasy glance. Comparing the mighty Caesar to the fallen Koba, calling the two similar in any way was blasphemous, unthinkable.

Caesar stared at Maurice, his gaze steely.

"It was a mistake bringing you all. This is my fight. I will finish this alone," growled Caesar, rising and claiming his shotgun. "Go. Now. Join the others."

Caesar then turned head, make a break for the border facility. The rest watched him go wide eyed. Standing Rocket profusely hooted at Caesar for him to stay. His pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Please don't go," begged Aurora, grabbing hold of Caesar's forearm. "If you go down there the Colonel will kill you. You won't come back alive."

Shadow whined pawing at Caesar's leg.

Gently prying Aurora's fingers off of his arm, caressing Shadow's head, Caesar said "Not if I kill him first."

 **Authors Note:**

 **Oh boy, here we go. X(**


	14. Chapter 14

**Magic of The Golden Flower Chapter 13**

Caesar wasted no time. As night fell on the land he stealthily made his way down the wall of the canyon. The bodies of the two soldiers were left undisturbed right where he, Luca, and Rocket had left them to rot. Caesar took this as a sign that none inside of the camp had reported them missing and that he'd be able to slip covertly inside undetected. If he was wrong then it might be impossible to infiltrate.

Still Caesar pushed on, cocking his gun in preparation to make the kill. He was anxious to get this done and over with. As soon as the Colonel was in his sights he was a dead man, subtlety be damned!

Caesar got to the cliff where he and Luca had watched some humans erected crosses on the edge.

Coming even with the first of these crosses Caesar's murderous bloodlust washed from his heart turned to horror at the gruesome discovery. Tied to the cross was the corpse of a dead ape, and, judging by the war paint on his body, it was one of his. Cross after cross he found a body of an ape on each one after another. Staggering Caesar added up the pitiful figures in his head, counting twelve in all.

Caesar's heart crawled into his throat as the implications of what this could only mean hit him head on. He darted to the ledge to see for himself. Skidding to a halt Caesar stood there and he was met with a far worst scene than the crucified apes around him.

Below hundreds of apes, chimpanzees, orangutans, bonobos, and gorillas, were crowded together inside an outdoor holding pens, similar to ones humans had used for quarantine with the plague in San Franciso, that were filled to capacity. One obviously housed adults while one adjacent to it contained the much smaller forms of children from the smallest infant to the eldest child.

Guilt shocked Caesar to the very core of his soul. Overwhelmed Caesar fell to his knees in pure anguish the distress evident in his face and body language. Caesar felt like he'd fallen from a great height and the air was practically punched from his lungs. All the air was out of him. He couldn't breath, struggling to get something into his lungs. Caesar was so afraid.

How? How could this have happened?! His people were supposed to safe from the humans! Far away from danger in a new home! Years ago he freed them from captivity so they'd never be inside cages ever again.

Despite these questions roaming through his brain Caesar already knew who was at fault for this travesty. If he hadn't been wasting his time chasing the Colonel and instead led his people then this horrendous spectacle would never be reality. He neglected his duties with this as the end result.

Caesar needed answers.

Wheezing caused Caesar to turn and he found that a single chimpanzee strung up crucified to one of the crosses was still alive, but barely. The ape's breathing was haggard and uneven.

Upon closer inspection Caesar was disgusted to discover the apes identity as Spear, a young chimp he'd left in charge of the tribe in his absence with Blue Eyes deceased. But he looked nothing like the strong and self-confident ape whose tenacity had impressed Caesar so when last he saw him. Now on the brink of death Spear's fur had lost its healthy sheen and ribs protruded through his chest from sheer starvation. That wasn't all. Caesar saw the clear signs of lacerations and bruises all over Spear's body showing he and the others had undergone severe abuse.

Letting the shotgun fall to earth, forgotten, Caesar hastened to untie Spear from his binds. Loose from the ropes that kept him bound Spear dropped, literally dead weight, into the snow.

Managing to catch Spear's body in his arms Caesar sat him against one of the posts making up the cross.

Flickering open bleary bloodshot eyes Spear gazed at Caesar focusing on his form.

"What happened," rasped Caesar.

" _They came out of nowhere…Attacked us,"_ signed Spear, wearily, coughing. Shame and sorrow were expressed in his eyes that he didn't know the humans were upon them until it was too late. That he failed to protect them as Caesar would. _"Many died…We thought they would kill us all…But the Colonel stopped them! There was madness in his eyes! He said they would use us, before we died! And they brought us all here!"_

"Use you," repeated Caesar.

" _They've been forcing us to work,"_ signed Spear, weakly, his energy fading fast by the minute.

Keeping his hands at Spear's shoulders, steadying him from falling, Caesar said "What…What kind of work?"

But Spear's time had run out.

The intel Spear had provided were his final words. His eyes fluttering closed Spear slowly collapsed onto his side, groaning, strength sapped completely.

"Wait," urged Caesar. "My little son. Is he here? Please!"

Spear didn't respond. By appearances he had passed on, but when Caesar lowered his ear to Spear's lips heard the smallest intake and exhale of breath escape. Spear was in no kind of reasonable condition to speak further, but then Caesar remembered.

Aurora! If he could just get Spear to Aurora then the young chimpanzee would be back to full strength and debrief him on everything that's happened. He knew the child wouldn't hesitate to use her magic to heal Spear just as she selflessly did for Luca. Hopefully the group he left behind hadn't gotten too far already. He needed their assistance for the rescue mission.

Lifting Spear into a kneeling position Caesar tossed a limp arm over his shoulders, bracing to take the other's weight.

"Just hold on a little longer, my friend," breathed Caesar. "You'll be well soon. You all will. "

Heavy footsteps approaching from behind quickly shot down the dream of this promise.

Alarmed Caesar looked up to see Red standing over him, holding a rifle. So occupied was he with Spear he failed to see the gorilla sneak over.

Grunting Red slammed the butt of the rifle into Caesar's face and all he knew afterwards was blackness overtaking him.

 **Authors Note:**

 **And here we go.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Magic of The Golden Flower Chapter 14**

The entire group was god smacked after Caesar's abrupt departure, not knowing what to do. Maurice, Luca, and Rocket had never once been put into this type of situation before. They've gone through collective missions with Caesar and had to leave him alone for an extensive period of time, but not to this extent. They were being told to leave their beloved leader to his death and none of them knew if they could do it.

Finally it was Maurice who made the final decision. Resigned to the fact that they'd probably never see Caesar again Maurice gathered the others to him and brought them to the horses. Rocket was the hardest to persuade. He wanted to staunching stay with the ape king in spite of the danger it would present to his life. Luca had to remind Rocket this is what Caesar wanted. Rocket battled inwardly with his desire to remain with Caesar and his resolve to follow every order Caesar gave him without question. In the end the latter won out.

As nightfall fell onto the land the group was making steady progress through the mountain passes. This was an alternate territory layout than what Rocket recorded with Blue Eyes when they'd made the journey, but he was confident that he'd be able to curb a new path through memory. Rocket was now riding Caesar's horse with Bad Ape on his own. Rocket could tolerate a lot of things, but there was no way in hell he was going to let Bad Ape ride Caesar's noble horse.

The entire ride Aurora kept glancing back the way they'd come as if she was expecting Caesar to appear around the bend to join them, but he never did. Her hopes were dashed constantly with emptiness and gusts of wind gently caressing the trees, flurries of snow floating in the air dislodged from the branches.

Everyone felt the exact same way, but didn't know how to go about it. Fortunately Maurice, Luca, and Rocket were saved from directly going against Caesar's orders because the choice was practically stolen from them.

Something strange seemed to take over Shadow and the horses. Without warning the horses balked, squealing and prancing in place, declining their masters instructions to continue moving forward. Shadow separated bolting from the riding party, running back down the path where they came.

Luca, Maurice, and Rocket looked at each other in puzzlement utterly perplexed.

"Shadow, come back," called Aurora, reaching for him. "Shadow!" But Shadow simply ignored Aurora, something he never did, which rattled her. "Shadow?"

Shadow stopped on the corner of the mountain. Turning he barked profusely at them as if urging the group to turn back. As unbelievable as it appeared this was the message the horses were trying to convey in this display of unconscionable behavior.

The horses were still restless and the leaders had to calm their mounts or else they'd be bucked off and the horses would bolt.

Maurice rubbed his hand soothingly on his horse's neck. Pressing his palm over the thick muscles he felt the horses strong steady heartbeat pumping into his hand. Through it Maurice felt something peculiar sensation come over him, a burning instinct he hadn't felt for a very long time.

Maurice liked it.

Smiling Maurice lifted his head to look at the others and from the expressions on their faces he knew they felt the same way. Maurice, the pacifist, the ape who wanted to avoid further conflict and death, wheeled his horse around kicking the stallion into a gallop. Luca, Rocket, and Bad Ape followed suit on their steeds. Barking Shadow broke out at a dead run leading the way.

It was unanimous they were going back. Well, mostly. Bad Ape was couldn't stop complaining. He was so happy to leave the military base and now they were heading right back to the place of his nightmares. Unfortunately for Bade Ape his opinion held no standing within the group.

The horses were pushed to the their limit. It didn't take long and the group was back where they began. Using the binoculars Rocket searched the human's camp for any sign of Caesar, but found none.

Reporting this to the others they figured Caesar had already breached the bases defenses. The questions remaining are where he was, if he'd already achieved his goal in their absence, or how far he'd gotten.

Not once the thought crossed any of their minds that Caesar had ended up captured by the enemy. To them the very concept of the great Caesar getting caught off guard was impossibly spurious and ridiculous to consider.

Luca, Maurice, and Rocket were about to be on the receiving end of a serious reality check getting a round of bitter disappointment.

Suddenly Shadow froze, his ears pricked straight up.

"What is it, Shadow," whispered Aurora, petting his neck.

Shadow repositioned himself so he was facing downwind of the human's base, the wind blowing directly over his nose. His eyes widened and he ran down into the canyon right for the base.

"Shadow, no," whispered Aurora, shrilly, following him.

Hooting Luca reached out to grab Aurora, but missed his mark.

There was no alternative, they had to get them or the humans would find the duo.

Shadow was hot on a scent and no matter what Aurora did he wouldn't be deterred from the course.

The cover of darkness from the night sky was their ally. In daylight their bodies would've been obvious in the white of the snow, but now they didn't have to concern themselves with it for a few hours. They got halfway down the slope when the reason for Shadow's flight was made apparent.

The still body of an ape was lying flat on the forest floor. The tracks trailing behind him indicated he'd dragged himself for a while, but sheer exhaustion won over.

Horrified the group rushed to the body and for an instant they initially believed it was Caesar. That it until they got a closer look. The body structure and color of the apes fur was all wrong. Tentatively Rocket turned the limp form over and recognition hit when three of them verified the apes identity.

Bewildered, Maurice signed _"Spear!"_

" _What the devil is he doing here,"_ signed Luca, accusingly. _"Rocket, the map you drew, would it have lead the tribe anywhere near this territory?"_

" _No,"_ signed Rocket, shaking his head, absolutely positive, " _remember I told you we had to cross a desert, not mountains."_

" _Then what is he doing here,"_ mused Maurice, thoughtfully.

A groan from Spear interrupted the conversation. He was alive!

Realizing what must be done Spear was delicately carried to the spot they named their safety zone while Bad Ape kept a lookout for danger.

Yeah probably not the best pick, but he was all they had.

During the climb Aurora regularly patted Shadow on the head praising him for sensing this chimpanzee was in dire need of help and acted.

Making it to safer ground Spear was carefully laid out on his back.

Turning to Aurora guiltily, remorseful, Maurice signed _"Aurora, I know after what you told us about your past that you probably don't want anyone to use your power, but-."_

Maurice should've concluded requesting Aurora to use her magic was far from necessary.

Already on it, Aurora's compassionate nature compelling her to help, she took a long strand of hair from where she bundled it back into her hood and placed it over Spear.

 _Flower, gleam and glow_

 _Let your power shine_

 _Make the clock reverse_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

 _Heal what has been hurt_

 _Change the Fates' design_

 _Save what has been lost_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

 _What once was mine._

Spear's battered and broken body transformed right before their eyes. No longer was he the pathetic debilitated ape they assumed was dead in the snow. His fur regained it healthy hue and luster, ribs disappeared into his muscular chest, incisions and shattered bones healed in a trice. In a matter of seconds Spear was restored to normal.

Where Spear had been struggling for even the slightest breath of air he gasped as his lungs gulped in air, eyes snapping open.

Sniffing at Spear's face a concerned Shadow licked his head.

A bit groggy Spear pushed Shadow's snout out of his face and sat up.

Staring at his rejuvenated body, speechless, Spear signed _"How? How am I alive?"_

Placing a hand on Spear's shoulder, smiling proudly at Aurora, Luca signed _"You have this little one to thank for your recovery."_

Bashfully Aurora hid her bright pink face in Luca's fur much to his amusement and delight.

If Spear was surprised before he definitely was now upon seeing Maurice, Luca, and Rocket encircling him.

" _Luca! Maurice! And Rocket,"_ exclaimed Spear, astonished. _"What are you doing here?"_

" _We could ask you the same question,"_ answered Maurice, _"but, in response to yours, we tracked the Colonel and his men to this location."_

Recollection flashed in Spear's eyes. He signed _"So I wasn't dreaming. Caesar really was here!"_

" _Yes, and he's gone in there to kill the Colonel. Hopefully he'll be out soon,"_ signed Maurice.

In a panic, frantically, Spear signed _"No, you don't understand! Caesar's been captured!"_

 **Authors Note:**

 **Surprise! Ha! ;D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Magic of The Golden Flower Chapter 15**

It was a restless night where no one got barely any sleep. The only one of them who even managed a full nights was Aurora. She was a young child so it was easy for her.

Recognizing the danger of lingering in the same place for fear of discovery from the Alpha Omega's expanding their patrol patterns to check and see if Caesar had come accompanied with reinforcements they wisely did not risk getting closer until morning. They were careful to leave no trace. If soldiers did check that spot then the humans had to believe Caesar had come trespassing alone. Especially after what Spear had informed the party about what happened with the exodus. They needed to think of a plan to free their comrades.

But first things first they had to survive the night.

The biggest hindrance the group had to face was getting through till morning without the warmth a fire provided. The light of a fire and the smoke created would attract too much attention with them most likely ending up killed or captured as a result.

The apes would take turns on guard duty. Spear volunteered for the first shift. His strength restored Spear was far from tired and rather preferred to made good use of himself.

As the others were sleeping he couldn't help but observe the newest additions to the tribe. Bad Ape was an odd unusual little chimp, bordering on the ridiculous. Bad Apes character and the way he held himself was enough to leave the young warrior befuddled. Spear was completely stumped, not knowing how Bad Ape survived alone in these mountains for so long. If he hadn't seen Bad Ape with his own eyes or heard it from such reliable sources he wouldn't have believed it.

The circumstances around Bad Ape's acceptance into the troop were bizarre, but none more so than the second anomaly Aurora.

From where Spear was leaning on a tree with a rifle provided by Rocket, his eyes roamed over to the slumbering form of the little human girl.

Aurora was curled up peacefully and content against Luca's stomach wrapped warmly in multiple blankets, every single one the group possessed. Initially Aurora resisted the urge to sleep wanting to stay up like a big girl, but her body's disposition won out in the end. Also, the combination of Luca's steady heartbeat and soothing belches lulled Aurora to bed, her eyes drooped in sleepiness. Her faithful watchdog Shadow stood in substitution for a hot water bottle, covering part of her body with his own.

Spear couldn't deny the scene was cute and endearing. In fact Aurora greatly resembled a gorilla baby clinging to its mother. Spear was mildly curious about Aurora, but knew it was best to wait till morning instead of waking up the child to question her. He felt himself soften watching her sleep, but quickly shook off those convalescent feelings. He was a hardened warrior of the tribe, becoming sentimental would do him no good.

Amused chuckling made Spear look to see Maurice wide awake watching him in turn.

Embarrassed at being caught, a red hue appearing on his cheeks, Spear stammered _"Maurice, I-."_

Waving his hand dismissively, Maurice said _"You don't need to explain yourself, Spear. We were all the same way after we first met her. You have questions."_

" _Who is she, Teacher? What is she? Where did you find her,"_ asked Spear in a quick procession.

Adjusting into an upright position, shaking the snow from his fur, Maurice said _"Her name is Aurora. We discovered the child and her companion Shadow hiding in an old abandoned oyster farm with another human we presumed to be her father not long after separating from the rest of you. The adult human male proved hostile so Caesar killed him to protect us. The girl would've died if left in the forest alone with no one to properly tend to her so we took her with us."_

" _That still doesn't explain how I'm alive and without a scratch on me,"_ persisted Spear, confused. _"I should be dead and, in spite of enduring the humans torture, yet I'm still breathing."_

Shrugging, Maurice signed _"That's as much a mystery to us as it is to you. Aurora told us her story and, with all our advanced intelligence, we still have a difficult time understanding how her power works."_

" _Please try,"_ implored Spear, wanting it to make sense to him.

Rubbing the back of his neck thoughtfully, Maurice sighed _"Well, from what we've gathered with what Aurora has divulged of her past, she ate some kind of enchanted flower when she was a baby. This magic flower granted her the ability to magically heal the wounded and sick with her hair just by singing a little song. This magic is the reason why Aurora's hair is so long. If Aurora's hair is cut even once it loses its power forever. In their greed Alpha Omega tried to covet her power to prevent a mutated form of the virus that killed so many of their species from reverting them to what we used to be, abusing and neglecting the little one. Because of this Aurora's father stole her away to protect her from their cruelty. Before we accidentally found them her father so far was successful in hiding Aurora. It's a good thing we did, too, otherwise we would've lost you and Luca. She's quite intelligent. At her young age she already knows how to speak sign language like we do, taught by her father. "_

" _Amazing,"_ signed Spear, astounded, face alight with wonder. Suddenly a memory hit him and realization blew up in Spear's eyes. _"Wait a minute! You said her hair became magic after she ate a flower, correct?"_

" _Yes,"_ signed Maurice, nodding, brow raised.

Snapping his fingers excitedly, Spear signed _"In the camp I overheard some humans talking, saying how they missed having their 'Flower' with the army. I didn't know what that meant until now."_

" _I'm not surprised to hear that,"_ signed Maurice. _"We came across some corpses of sick humans on the way here. If they're starting to get sick then it's only to be expected their fear would want them to have Aurora back again."_

His heart burning with a newfound fierce determination, gazing at Aurora, Spear signed _"They won't get her."_

As the two were looking at Aurora, Shadow woke up as if he felt their eyes on them. Shadow opened his mouth in a big yawn and then saw Spear. He cocked his head to the side and strangely Spear copied the motion. The German Shepherd slipped out of Aurora's grasp and trotted over to the young warrior.

A bit apprehensive, Spear signed " _Maurice…."_

" _It's all right. He's not going to hurt you,"_ signed Maurice, calmly.

Indeed Shadow intended nothing of the sort. Upon reaching Spear the dog walked in a tight circle three times and lay down next to the chimpanzee. Shadow put his head in Spear's lap and fell asleep.

Spear locked eyes with Maurice and the wise old orangutan smiled.

" _He likes you. You have Shadow here to thank for your life. If he hadn't caught you scent we wouldn't be talking to each other right now,"_ stated Maurice.

Spear looked at Shadow with new eyes, tentatively petting the dog on the head. Shadow happily licked Spear's hand, nice and relaxed.

Maurice followed Shadow's example going back to sleep leaving Spear occupied with absorbing pieces of information he never thought possible over the grim undesirable conditions in the atmosphere.

Hopefully the morning sunrise would bring a more positive outlook on the situation.

Don't count on it.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Ha! Yeah, right! Like that was ever going to happen!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Magic of The Golden Flower Chapter 16**

The group received a rude awakening not long after sunrise. Music blared at full volume from loud speakers down in the camp and even from so high up in the canyon it startled the apes making their ears ring.

Aurora even covered her ears to block the noise and she wasn't the only one. The apes had more sensitive hearing than her so the echoing off the canyon walls made it a whole lot worst for them. Ignoring his own pain Luca bent over Aurora to shield her and Shadow while covering his own ears.

Maurice clapped his hands over his earholes and shut his eyes in pain.

Teeth gritted, Rocket signed _"What the hell is that?!"_

Aurora immediately recognized the tune booming from the speakers. It was the American National Anthem, but she had no clue why it would be playing now. Back when she was in Alpha Omega's custody they didn't turn it on so often except for when the occasion commanded it. From the corner of her eye Aurora discerned Spear wasn't reacting the same as everyone else.

Spear was just sitting there listening to the music with grim resignation and a melancholy expression on his face. By the look of things he knew all too well why the national anthem was being played and it didn't bode well.

Soon enough the horrible racket came to and end and silence returned to the valley.

"Is it over," whimpered Bad Ape.

Nodding, hesitantly pulling his hands off of his ears, Maurice signed _"I think so."_

" _What in the world was that all about,"_ signed Rocket, indignant. _"I've heard of wake up calls, but that was freaking ridiculous."_

Grunting softly to get their attention, Spear signed _"It wasn't."_

" _What do you mean,"_ signed Luca, all attention now turned onto the young warrior.

Elaborating, Spear signed _"It wasn't a wake up call."_

" _Then what is it,"_ questioned Maurice.

Composing himself Spear rose on his feet with Luca's shotgun in his hands, tilting his head towards the bottom of the canyon, signing _"Follow me and bring the binoculars. There's something you need to see and make sure the dog keeps quite. If Shadow makes any noise he'll give away our whereabouts in a heartbeat."_

Spear turned and began venturing carefully down the slope. The others slowly trailed behind with Luca, Aurora, and Shadow taking up a flanking position at the rear of this small troop. Aurora had tied a small leash to Shadow's collar so he wouldn't wander far from her side. When she was done Luca accommodated Aurora by leaning to the side bent low, allowing the little girl to climb up onto his back for transport. Aurora tripped and Luca grabbed her by the wrist swinging her onto his back. She yipped happily and settled contently in his fur. Once Luca was convinced his tiny passenger was comfortable and secure he headed in the direction the rest took off.

Spear led them to a secluded ledge that covertly overlooked the military base and there the apes were met with a gruesome sight. Apes were being herded like cattle over to a partially built wall by soldiers and Luca, Rocket, and Maurice were extremely repulsed to see apes labeled as "Donkeys" by Alpha Omega. Caesar was included amidst the captives.

As the apes below got to work Spear gravely explained that this is what their lives were like now. What the tribe was forced to do day in and day out since they arrived here against their will. They toiled from sunrise to nightfall without any food or water to sustain them.

As the group surveyed the scene an orangutan older than Maurice in age identified as Percy lost his grip on a thick hauling rope on a heavy bolder going to be used to reinforce the barricade. A chimpanzee nearby tried to help him, but the load was too heavy for them and the rope slipped from their fingers. The boulder fell and the pressure from the combined effort they gave caused the framework in the section of the wall they stood on to collapse. The avalanche made humans and apes dive out of the way getting clear of the rubble and the cloud of dust along with grit.

Percy was punished quite barbarously for his lack of fulfillment at his task.

Red was a gorilla with red colored fur in contrast with a gorilla's usual black and one Aurora remembered when she was around Alpha Omega. When Caesar and his team had appeared at the oyster farm it was Red she thought had come to drag her back kicking and screaming to the Colonel.

Red hauled poor Percy out of the pileup and flung him against a post. There he brutally started a vicious beating on the orangutan. Percy groaned and howled each time the whip cracked on his already torn and worn out body.

Eventually the unwarranted flogging had reached the period where Caesar had enough. He wouldn't tolerate this anymore.

"Leave him!"

Silence ensued after Caesar's commanding outburst caused even Red to halt brandishing his whip partially in the air mid swing. Then the chained apes rallied behind Caesar hooting and screeching in open protestation, encouraged by his show of defiance to protect them. But Caesar's rebellion came with a heavy price.

Caesar and Percy were both lugged before the Colonel. Percy was flung onto the ice hard ground while Caesar was physically shoved involuntarily onto his knees. Then at the Colonel's direction Red proceeded in whipping Caesar as he did Percy, but much harder. With each lash of the whip more and more of the apes fell silent as they watched their leader suffer unable to act unless forfeiting their own lives.

Finally when Caesar's head sagged he was released and dropped face first onto the frostbitten earth. The Colonel knelt and spoke to Caesar, but the gap was so far whatever he said was inaudible. The Colonel obviously didn't get the response he wanted out of Caesar. Standing he took the gun hanging from its hoister hanging from the belt around his waist he cocked the weapon and aimed at Percy.

Luca foresaw what was about to happen and quickly shielded Aurora's eyes. His efforts were touching and appreciated, but totally pointless. The resounding gunshot was a dead giveaway to Percy's fate. Peeking through Luca's fingers Aurora saw the Colonel redirect his handgun at Caesar. He planted the barrel of the pistol on Caesar's forehead in the center of his eyes.

"Five."

"Four."

There was no mistaking the Colonel's intent. Either Caesar relented to whatever the Colonel was demanding of him at the end of the countdown or he was dead. Judging by his stubborn resolve Caesar was quite prepared to face the latter if it meant saving those in his charge.

"Three."

Scared Aurora clutched Luca's arm with Shadow whining next to her.

"Two."

A female chimpanzee named Lake struggled to lift a boulder high over her head for the Colonel to see in order for him to spare Caesar. The Colonel stopped the countdown. The female ape got back to work and at her urgent insistence the others around her returned to their labors.

In the end Caesar let Caesar live, but he wouldn't be permitted near his subjects. The Colonel ordered Caesar tied to a cross like the corpses on the ridge.

This entire time the small group of seven retained a keen eye on things, some more reluctantly than others.

"Bad place," said Bad Ape, tapping Maurice anxiously on the shoulder. When he saw his words weren't being heeded he addressed his warning to Aurora the one in the troop he thought might listen to him. He pointed at the military base shaking his head. "Bad, bad place."

Gloomy Maurice then handed the binoculars to Rocket and the chimpanzee peered at the encampment. Rocket grunted hostilely at his leaders treatment and the masses of proud apes from their Colony laboring away as common slaves for their captors, these despicable repugnant humans. It was more than enough for him to want to march down there and kill them all, but restrained his impulses. There was too much at stake for Rocket to just charge in. Any chance of rescue would be vanquished before it could be brought to fruition.

"What," said Bad Ape, fidgeting restlessly, muscles tense to bolt, but his desire and instincts to stay with his own kind preventing him from leaving. "What you see?"

Rocket didn't answer. He was so vexed at what he was seeing he couldn't even sign or speak.

" _Must save them,"_ signed Rocket, handing the pair of binoculars back to Maurice. _"But how?"_

" _Must think! What would Caesar do,"_ commented Maurice, placing the binoculars beside him.

" _Believe me I thought the same way when I was down there. I tried to escape with a couple of other apes to look for Caesar, but you saw what became of us as a result. We were beaten, starved, and hung on those crosses to die,"_ grunted Spear, forbiddingly, brash providing a bleak recount of what he endured and why. _"We need to be car-."_

"Oh no," exclaimed Bad Ape, shocked. With everyone else occupied he'd taken up the binoculars discarded by the others to have a look for himself into the facility. Bad Ape's outburst alarmed everyone into thinking he was seeing something dreadful they'd somehow missed. But their fears were unfounded. Bad Ape simply was simply squinting through the wrong end of the binoculars. "Why so small?"

Maurice slapped a hand to his eyes and Aurora giggled quietly while Spear and Rocket shared an exasperated look.

Rolling his eyes at Bad Ape's idiocy Luca reached out and flipped the binoculars around the correct way before handing them back to the puzzled chimp.

Bad Ape lifted the lenses of the binoculars back to his eyes and realized his error. "Oh," he said.

Pretending Bad Ape was absent Maurice, Rocket, Spear, and Luca talked amongst them trying to think of a plan to get inside and assist their people. Making an approach during the day was far too dangerous for the group to attempt. They were fortunate to get this far, but if the group pushed their luck it would run out. The soldiers would spot them without the lack of ample cover to conceal them under. They'd have to wait until dusk after sunset for pure pitch-black darkness created by the night sky before getting a better assessment of the places weak points and defenses.

As her guardians were exchanging proposals and trying to agree on a mutual resolution the wheels were turning in Aurora's brain. Watching Caesar whipped and strung up so disdainfully made Aurora's compassionate nature and heart swell compelling her to help in any manner of method possible. Having such magical power and forced to stand aside while the people she loved were hurt through this tremendously appalling humiliation was agonizing. She refused to stand by while innocent lives were lost to the Colonel's cruelty. It would be dangerous, but Aurora had to find a way inside to heal him. She just had to.

Aurora felt she can do it and succeed…Right?

 **Authors Note:**

 **Huh, I wonder what scheme is going through Aurora's mind.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Magic of The Golden Flower Chapter 17**

That night Maurice, Luca, Rocket, and Spear felt safe enough under the cover of darkness that the camp garnered a better look. So after checking on the horses and leaving them where no one else would have a chance of finding them the group made the climb. Using snow-topped boulders for concealment whenever the beams from the camps searchlights got too close they made their way down the steep slope. Then, when they got to level ground that stretched from one side of the canyon to the other, the group made the same good use of large rocky outcroppings that jutted up from the plain.

Aurora trusted Shadow to remain quiet and stay with them, but at Spear's insistence a leash was kept on the dog at all times.

Unfortunately, upon closer inspection, the group concluded the defenses to the human's headquarters were too formidable. The only available opening was from the gap in the unfinished wall created by the collapse from earlier in the day and that was too risky to infiltrate successfully. Also, even if they somehow accomplished their goal and broke Caesar and the other apes out the wall would leave them too exposed to an assault. The sentries standing guard on the towers would spot them in a matter of seconds and the operation will be blown.

It was desperate times like this when Maurice, Rocket, Spear and Luca wished Caesar were with them. He'd know what to do in this mess of a situation.

From behind a small pile of cement blocks near the barricade the apes convened.

" _Soldiers everywhere,"_ signed Maurice. _"How will we get in?"_

Agitatedly, Spear signed _"Well it's definitely not going to be through there! I told you there are too many guards! Humans patrol this place every hour on the hour!"_

" _Must get in somehow…,"_ signed Rocket, adamant, unyielding. An image in his mind locked firmly on Caesar's form hanging on the cross. _"Must get in."_

Luca nodded in agreement, concurring with Rocket.

Aurora simply kept silent with Shadow in the mean while soaking in the words.

In spite of not knowing sign language Bad Ape continued to intently study the array of signs in hopes of being able to interpret them on his own. The increasing worry showed that even though he didn't understand all Bad Ape figured out what the conversation wrought.

Tapping Rocket lightly on the shoulder, mimicking the sign for "get in", Bad Ape rasped "In? In?"

Maurice, Rocket, Luca, and Spear nodded in unison as verification.

"No," exclaimed Bad Ape, horrified. His new friends just declared his worse nightmare. "No go in! No-!"

Bad Ape was cut off when the sound of pounding hoof beats and neighing from horses got the group to retreat. They made a break for a looming massive outcropping to avoid the patrol.

Secure in the rocks Rocket looked to see if the humans had seen them. Much to their relief the soldiers rode off in an alternate direction. So focused were Luca, Spear, Rocket, and Maurice that they failed to pay attention to what Aurora was doing.

Standing there Aurora he felt something strange crunch beneath her feet. Squinting through the dark nighttime gloom she bent down and felt the earth, but found wood in place of ice, rock, and stone.

Bad Ape wasn't yet finished.

"Friends, friends," he begged, frantically backing away further from the camp with each word he spoke. "No, no go in. No go in-."

Suddenly the ground gave way and the earth Bad Ape and Aurora was standing on caved in. The wood Aurora had been looking at was old and decrepit making it incredibly fragile. Her slight weight didn't trigger the wood to buckle, but the added mass of Bad Ape certainly did.

"Luca," squeaked Aurora, tumbling in backwards.

Bad Ape instantaneously dropped out of sight, but the swift actions of Luca and Shadow saved little Aurora from what had to be a fatal fall. Shadow latched onto the hem of Aurora's coat while Luca grabbed her by the arm. The two of them pulled Aurora to safety and the gorilla immediately tossed her onto his back to ensure the same occurrence didn't happen again.

The group looked down into a narrow shaft to pinpoint Bad Ape hanging by the tips of his fingers on a loose plank of wood. The chimp was eager to get out of there.

"Friend! Friend," called Bad Ape, holding up a hand.

Rocket and Maurice took Bad Ape's extended hand and pulled him fully out of the pit.

"Thank you," said Bad Ape, eternally grateful. "Thank you, friend."

The group them gazed down into the thing Bad Ape had unknowingly discovered. A rope ladder practically considered ancient with how the natural elements had grated it hung inside descending to what they presumed to be the bottom.

Matching looks of comprehension passed between the leaders. This could be their way of infiltrating the place undetected.

The entire following day was spent the four of them exploring the underground tunnels they down there. They ascertained that the maze of tunnels ran under the military border facility and the cages holding the tribe. All they had to do now was dig their way passed the blocked tunnels as near as they could get and figure out a way to communicate them the prisoners that they were coming for them.

At one point, when none of the apes she was with were looking, Aurora climbed back up the ladder to where Shadow was with the binoculars in her hands. Bad Ape saw her and because he was told under no terms by Luca to lose sight of her he had no choice but to go after her.

"No! No! No! No, climb," said Bad Ape.

Aurora just ignored him and the others were far too busy to hear Bad Apes calls.

Up above Aurora used the binoculars to look in on Caesar in the decreasing sunlight combined with the gray overcast in the sky. The snowfall didn't seem to affect her or Shadow in the slightest. What she saw wasn't the least bit encouraging. Her strangled gasp was the first sign to Bad Ape that something was wrong.

"What," asked Bad Ape. "What you see?"

Caesar was hanging on the cross in dreadful shape. During the day he must've been soaked with water for his fur was covered with frost and he was shivering badly from the cold.

Aurora handed the binoculars to Bad Ape so he could see for himself.

"Oh no, friend," said Bad Ape, mournfully.

Gathering herself Aurora made a decision that had been on her mind last night. Watching Caesar suffer as he did only strengthened her resolve. No matter what the others said she had to help Caesar and there was one way she knew how.

Untying Shadow from the leash, placing a finger to her lips for quiet, Aurora walked out from behind the boulders and made her way for the wall.

"No! No! No," whispered Bad Ape, waving his arm for her to return. "Come! Come!"

Aurora stopped and steadily turned to look at him.

"Come! Come back! Come," repeated Bad Ape. "No, come! Come! Come! Come!"

But his pleas went unheeded and Aurora marched on set on her task. One way or another she'd relieve Caesar of his pain even if she were captured the undesirable result from her caring heart.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Wow, we almost lost Aurora there. Good thing Luca has such fast reflexes.**

 **Oooooh! She's going into the camp and Shadow's going with her. Things are progressing fairly good now for the group.**

 **You guys are positively going to love and hate a lot of stuff I have coming up for Aurora's story soon. Trust me when I say that is absolutely going to be an extremely accurate assessment for what predicament she's going to find herself in next.**

 **What do you guys think? How is Luca going react to this and will she accidentally become captured or stay free?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Magic of The Golden Flower Chapter 18**

Caesar was at the end of his figurative rope. His people had been here for weeks while he'd resided as a prisoner of the humans for only a couple of days. He didn't know how any of them could stand it. Caesar didn't know if he could withstand neither the human's spiteful aggression for much longer nor the nightmares of Koba plaguing his mind. He was in a desperate constant struggle to remain aware and conscious, but extreme levels hunger and fatigue were taking its toll. He tried to sate his hunger by drinking drops from the rain, but decided that would take too long.

If Caesar didn't receive any form of relief soon then he would die.

Just as Caesar was about to lose all hope and allow himself to slip away an angel of mercy stepped in as his most unlikely savior.

At first in his disorientation when Caesar felt the wet tongue licking his face he thought it was just a figment of his imagination formed by a dream taking shape. Caesar slowly cracked open his bloodshot eyes to find a big wet nose shoved into his face sniffing him.

Bewildered Caesar looked what was in front of him in puzzlement. He blinked his eyes and the image cleared revealing Shadow. The dog was whining piteously pawing at the bars of the cage to get to Caesar. It was his tongue Caesar had felt licking him out of concern.

Rapidly blinking his eyes to clear the bleariness from them Caesar saw the dogs traveling companion.

Aurora stood outside the cage gazing at him with big sad, pitying eyes. He presumed the child was a hallucination, but she reached through the bars tenderly stroking his face in comfort proving she was flesh and blood.

Wrapping her miniscule fingers in his own larger ones, lifting his head, Caesar breathed "Aurora."

Nodding, placing the tip of a finger on the free hand to her lips for quiet, Aurora smiled.

Teeth chattering from the cold, Caesar stammered "H-How? Are M-Maurice and the others here, t-too?"

" _Yes they're all safe and working on a plan to get you all out of here,"_ assured Aurora.

" _You have to get out of here! Why have you come? You know what'll happen if the soldiers see you,"_ demanded Caesar, shakily, referring to her own stories of imprisonment.

Aurora looked at the fresh whip marks on Caesar's back, signing _"We all saw your punishment. I want to make you feel better."_

Caesar was shocked speechless by her pure selfless declaration. A coughing fit then overtook him, the lack of water constricting his throat.

It was no mystery what was ailing Caesar. Aurora knew what he needed.

Head cocked cutely, she asked _"Thirsty?"_

Caesar didn't reply simply wrapping a hand around his parched throat.

Aurora looked in every direction for a source of water and spied a bucket about half a yard away filled to the brim with the liquid. She pulled away and Caesar was forced to release her hand so Aurora could retrieve it. The bucket was heavy, the water inside sloshing with each step she took, but she lugged the bucket to Caesar's cage and held it tipped to the bars.

Scrambling towards the bars Caesar eagerly gulped the water was it poured from the bucket into his open mouth. Truly he drank like someone who hadn't had a single drop for months not days, excess water literally streaming down his chin and dripping onto the earth. The water was sour and tasted of metal, but to him nothing could've been sweeter.

The water soon ran out and Aurora wanted to give him something to eat, but didn't have anything on her at present. Any food the group had was with the horses.

This problem was solved for her.

Light hoots from cross the yard drew her attention. Aurora turned towards the adult's holding pen. All of them were looking at her in curiosity astonished a human was helping their leader. Aurora watched the apes inside cast furtive glances around all the while gesturing for her to come over. Some of them pointed to their hands and Aurora saw small handfuls of grain cupped in their palms. Straightaway she knew what they were conveying.

Aurora held the now empty bucket to Shadow and he took the handle in his teeth. Discreetly she pointed at the apes whispering in his ear what she wanted him to do.

Lucky for all of them he was a very smart dog.

Shadow rushed to the pen and the apes at the front dumped the mixture of grain and oats from their hands into the bucket. It wasn't much, but they wanted to do something for Caesar after everything he'd endured for their sake. Shadow dutifully came back and Aurora passed the food freely given to Caesar.

For a split second Caesar gazed at the food in his hands and then looked at his apes eyes beaming with emotion.

One by one his subjects lifted their arms pressing their fists together, exhibiting the unity and outright support they displayed the other day as one entity, in a familiar symbol.

Apes Together Strong.

Staring at the tenacity of his people Caesar felt his spirits rise.

Aurora looked back and forth between Caesar and the apes in the pen intrigued. This was the only time she'd ever seen that sign. Despite not knowing what it meant she raised her hands copying the new symbol smiling at Caesar. Caesar smiled back nodding in approval. If the Colony regained its freedom he would explain the symbol to her. After all she's done so far to help them she deserved to consider herself an ape in their eyes.

She was one of them now, but Aurora's job was not yet complete.

Once Caesar ate every last seed Aurora checked to be absolutely certain no humans were watching and took a strand of hair from below her layers of hoods.

" _Give me your hand,"_ she signed.

Aware of what Aurora's intentions were Caesar placed his hand in her warm soft ones. Aurora engulfed his fingers in the strands, pressed her hands over his, closed her eyes and quietly sang the enchantment.

.

 _Flower, gleam and glow_

 _Let your power shine_

 _Make the clock reverse_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

 _Heal what has been hurt_

 _Change the Fates' design_

 _Save what has been lost_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

 _What once was mine._

 _._

As Aurora sang the song her healing magic ran from Caesar's hand to the rest of his body. Caesar basically felt the whip lashes on his back, the fatigue and hunger pains disappear into nothingness, the uncontrollable shivering ceased, his strength in body and spirit reborn. Caesar released a big sigh no longer feeling any kind of pain.

Opening his eyes Caesar met Aurora's content and triumphant ones in appreciation.

"Thank you," he breathed, eternally grateful, letting go of Aurora's hair.

Rolling the strand of hair offered to him back under her hood Aurora smiled full of pride and content that she fulfilled what she'd desired. Turning to look at the awed apes in the pen she wished to share her power with them too. Unfortunately, this joy was short lived and the reality of the dire circumstances chose then to rear its ugly head.

Time as ever was short.

Shadow's low growl alerted Caesar and Aurora that someone was unfriendly was approaching. Ears flattened to his skull, teeth bared to the guns, fur sticking up on his back, and body tense Shadow made it apparent to them that whoever was coming was an enemy. Shadow had the right to be on guard.

Spinning around Caesar instantly saw what got Shadow so agitated. The rain may have done a number on their scent, but the voices were unmistakable. The Colonel was a mere teen thirty feet away and closing in fast with an entourage of some of his own soldiers with Red and a few of the turncoat apes stalking closer. In seconds the yard is going to be swamped with Alpha Omega's cutting off any chance of escape for her and Shadow. She'd lingered for too long.

"Hide," ordered Caesar. "Quick."

"Come on, Shadow," murmured Aurora, darting behind the leg of a guard tower looming above them a pressing herself against the steel hugging Shadow's stomach.

Shadow was in an attack position ready to defend his charge.

Caesar wanted Aurora to flee for her life, but if she bolted now the Colonel or one of his men would surely see her. She'd be captured and misused for her magic just like Aurora spoke of formerly. But if Aurora remained then she'd be recognized and apprehended for certain.

Caesar was stuck in a no win scenario.

Caesar needn't have worried. His apes in the holding pen were already a step ahead on the case having things well in hand.

As the Colonel and his men came within ten feet of his cage screeching broke out in the adult's pen startling everyone. Two male chimpanzees were in an all out brawl pummeling each other with their fists and rolling on the ground in a rough tangle of limbs at the center of the crowd. The other adults hooting and grunting at the two all fired up.

Angry shouts came from the soldiers as they all assembled at the walls of the pen banging their weapons on the bars and pointing guns threateningly at the apes to get them to stop and settle down. The apes didn't listen.

When all eyes were on the fighting chimps, even the Colonel's, that's where Caesar sensed their chance. Caesar frantically waved his arm for her to run.

Needing no further encouragement Aurora ran at turbo speed straight for the gap in the wall. The scuffle in the apes holding pen would distract the Colonel and his soldiers for a little while, but not for long. She and Shadow had to get out of there now.

Shots were fired behind them and Aurora could only pray that the apes in the pen were unharmed.

When they made it to the barricade Aurora's heart soared. She and Shadow made it. They were going to be safe.

Aurora and Shadow leapt through the barricade into the darkened profile of the enormous wall. Just as their feet touched ground Shadow was tackled into the snow his barking silenced before it could start up and Aurora was suddenly grabbed from behind a massive hand put over her mouth to prevent the child from screaming for help.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Ah! Oh no! :O**


	20. Chapter 20

**Magic of The Golden Flower Chapter 19**

Aurora screamed thrashing and kicking as she was dragged further into the darkness of the shadows. Panicking Aurora cast her eyes all over the place calling for Shadow, but he was indisposed. Whoever had jumped onto Shadow wasn't releasing him any time soon.

Aurora ceased her struggling when a familiar gurgle caused her to freeze.

Slowly Aurora raised her head up as far as the hand would allow and saw its owner to be Luca.

When the gorilla knew Aurora wouldn't continue to fight him he released her. Aurora looked towards Shadow to see the identity of the one who tackled him so aggressively was Rocket. Rocket had one well muscled arm wrapped securely around the dog's torso and his hand closed over Shadow's muzzle to prevent him from accidentally biting or making a sound.

Quickly Aurora signaled to Shadow and the canine immediately calmed down and Rocket let him go. Rocket and Luca nodded to each other and after the gorilla threw Aurora onto his back they dashed for the canyon wall where Maurice, Spear, and Bad Ape waited.

With basically all of the soldiers distracted by the skirmish inside the base Luca and Rocket knew they wouldn't be discovered. That still didn't stop them from almost leaping out of their fur when they heard the gunshot ringing from the base behind. No one was hurt so they kept on going, but that didn't mean that one of their own imprisoned wasn't. The Colonel must've ordered one of his men to kill the two apes involved in the brawl to end the fight. The question is, who got hit?

Spear and Maurice were frantically waving them over while Bad Ape was spying on the camp with the binoculars. Everyone gulped a huge breath of air in relief as they made it in one piece. Maurice was very pleased to see Aurora was unhurt and safe from the humans.

None of them stopped to speak until they reached where bad Ape was hiding.

Grunting, Maurice said "Who got shot?"

Lowering the binoculars, shaking his head, Bad Ape stated "No ape killed. Soldier shoot at ground."

A warning shot. Whoever fired hadn't been aiming to kill. The intent was to stop the fight. That brought a broader sense of relief. No one else was hurt.

Turning to Aurora where she was in the center of his shoulder blades, Luca signed _"Little One, why on in the world did you go into that camp? Do you realize what could have happened if you were seen? You almost were?"_

Ducking her head submissively, Aurora murmured "I'm sorry. I was only trying to help. Caesar was hurting. I didn't want to see him in pain." She then brightened up. "But he's all better now. His cuts are gone and Shadow and I gave him some food and water too."

Maurice shared a bemused and exasperated look with Rocket and Luca. Obviously Aurora wasn't going to admit regret or wrongdoing to what she did. They couldn't change any of it, but it was best that she knew she wouldn't be permitted to go back in there again. The risks were too high.

Maurice signed _"We saw what you did and we appreciate it as we know Caesar does, but you mustn't do something so reckless again. Luca is correct. The humans will do terrible things to you if apprehended as you well already well know. Promise us."_

"Okay," said Aurora, contritely. "I promise."

Satisfied for now, Maurice signed _"Good now we should all get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. The tunnel isn't going to dig itself."_

Agreement was voiced all around and they made the climb back to the campsite. None of the apes glimpsed this, but Aurora had her fingers inconspicuously crossed behind her back.

At sunrise the Alpha Omega began its usual morning routine. The soldiers gathered in orderly rank before the Colonel where he could see them from his living quarters and did their chant.

"We are the beginning!"

"And the end!"

Afterwards the human soldiers and the Donkey's forced the prisoners out of the holding pen and into the yard to do some more backbreaking work overseen under the human's direction.

The Colonel approached Caesar's cage flanked by Red, Preacher, and Boyle. The Colonel took his pistol from its hoister and loaded it as they got closer. To his great surprise and amusement he found Caesar alive and breathing in his cramped cage glaring loathingly at them. The man thought for sure the chimp would've died during the night, but it looked like Caesar had much more endurance than he'd first assumed.

"Still alive," whispered the Colonel, sneering contemptuously.

Preacher went to the door and unlocked the cage with his key. He pulled it open and the four of them stood there patiently to see what Caesar would do. The Colonel fully expected Caesar to resist which is why he had his weapon ready to force the proud ape out to work. Instead Caesar rose to his feet and stepped from the cage all the while not breaking eye contact with the Colonel. He stood there rigid as he reluctantly allowed Red to place restraints on his body and wrap a metal collar around his neck.

Coldly, The Colonel ordered "Send him to the quarry. Alone."

Roughly shoving Caesar forward Red and Preacher started to lead him away, but they were stopped before getting too far.

"Hold on," called the Colonel, perceiving a factor that shouldn't have been possible.

"Colonel," said Preacher, questioningly as he, Red, and Boyle watched their leader slowly approach Caesar from behind.

The Colonel raised a hand not saying a word his eyes locked onto Caesar's exposed back in such an intense stare.

Caesar stood perfectly still not quite sure what was going through the Colonel's mind at this moment. That is until he felt the Colonel's fingers tracing over his back where the lash marks once were from yesterday and realized what had gotten the human so interested. Those lacerations had been fresh, bleeding, and inflamed while now it appeared they'd vanished without a trace. It was more than enough to drive anyone's suspicion through the roof. Caesar was careful to keep his head downturned during the Colonel's examination remaining silent so as not to give anything away.

"What is this," demanded the Colonel, his cruel and stony gaze sweeping over the fidgeting nervous forms of Red and Preacher, the ones charged with guarding this particular ape. "How did this happen?"

When he didn't get a plausible answer from either of them the Colonel cast a steaming look at Caesar from behind his sunglasses, but the ape refused to break under this damaged human's scrutiny.

"Get him to work," commanded the Colonel to Red. "Preacher, remain here."

Grunting Red tugged on the chain connected to Caesar's collar and he dragged him away.

"Colonel, what's up," asked Boyle.

"Don't tell me you didn't see it," retorted the Colonel, incredulous.

"See what," said Preacher in puzzlement.

Removing his shades and rubbing a hand over his eyes, the Colonel said "Two days ago that ape was whipped mercilessly in front of the entire compound. Those lacerations on his back were fresh and yet they are now nonexistent. He was beaten within an inch of his life and was on the brink of death and yet he's alive. Certain beings have been known to heal quickly, but never that fast."

As he spoke the Colonel saw recognition pass over Boyle and Preachers faces.

Preacher said "He was healed. How? Do the apes have this ability?"

"No they don't. Think about it. Who do we know that has the ability to heal someone at will," hinted the Colonel.

Eyes wide, Preacher said "You mean…?"

Nodding, the Colonel said "That's right. Aurora is here and she's helping the apes."

"That's impossible," said Boyle. "Even if she was here her old man would've been sticking to her like glue and taken the kid as far off as possible if he discovered we were here."

"Oh she's here all right and judging by how fast she snuck in to tend to Caesar Aurora cares a lot for these apes. She's very close by. Near enough to see Caesar's punishment and the agony he was in," said Colonel.

"What are you getting at, Sir," asked Preacher.

Cold-bloodedly, the Colonel smirked "I think I know exactly how to lure our Flower out of hiding."

 **Authors Note:**

 **Uh oh. This is not gonna be good.**

 **Hope you all had a happy Thanksgiving! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Magic Of The Golden Flower Chapter 20**

Starting from sunrise the apes went straight to work in digging through the sewer access tunnels underground. Luca, Maurice, Spear, and Rocket barely took any breaks determined to reach a spot where they could see inside the cages instead of the outside like they did yesterday. They'd dug far enough to the point where they could see the post for a railway crossing that they glimpsed above top, but the group still had a very long way to go.

Aurora and Shadow were down there with the diggers giving them food and water when needed or asked. Shadow had to be assisted in the climb down. Maurice was required to carry him with one arm, but Shadow didn't mind. Aurora thought he actually came to enjoy the ride. This time Luca was keeping a close eye on his charge personally. He wasn't going to let her pull another stunt like she did last night and put herself in danger getting caught.

To the dismay of Bad Ape he was the one "selected" to stand guard on the surface as the lookout and monitor the humans base camp. This was because of his failure at the simple task he'd been given the night before to keep an eye on Aurora the night before. So was consequence he was faced with a choice. Face the demotion like an ape or Luca's angry fist. For all of Bad Ape's idiocy he wisely chose the lesser of the two.

It was while Bad Ape was observing the military facility that he partook a scene that spelled trouble.

Abandoning his post Bad Ape hastily climbed the rickety rope ladder into the tunnels and followed the tracks in the mud to find them. Spear was the first of the group he encountered and it was pretty obvious he was far from pleased to see the chimp away from where they told him to stay. Everyone else was ahead of him and they were alerted when Spear hissed angrily at Bad Ape. Shadow followed suit and by all appearances he very well looked like he was going to take great pleasure in tearing a bite out of the fool.

Quickly Bad Ape raised his hands submission to pacify them. Frantic, He said "Wait! Wait! Come above! Something is a happening!"

Luca, Rocket, Maurice, and Spear exchanged unconvinced and doubtful glances unsure whether to humor Bad Apes ramblings seriously.

But Bad Ape was undaunted and his uncommonly serious persona is what managed to sway the others. Despite only knowing him for a short time Bad Ape wouldn't be acting like this unless it wasn't important especially with the fear of messing up again.

"Please come," said Bad Ape. "Must see! Must see!"

So after dropping everything they were doing the gang followed Bad Ape back to the entrance and climbed to the surface with Aurora clinging comfortably to Luca's back.

Once they were safely behind the boulders shielding the hole and themselves Bad Ape finally revealed what'd gotten him so distressed in the first place.

They were met with a heart-wrenching gruesome scene.

Caesar was being beaten again, but far more brutally than previously. This time not only was he being whipped, but the majority of the Donkeys were wailing on him good. The onslaught was so massive Caesar's body could barely be seen, but judging Bad Ape's confidence and the ape prisoners it most certainly was Caesar.

It was ugly to witness.

Tapping Bad Ape on the shoulder, Maurice asked "What happened? What did Caesar do?"

Shrugging and shaking his head in confusion, Bad Ape said "I don't know. One minute Friend was working and the next he was pulled into the open and humans began hurting him."

From what was gathered the humans had just started torturing Caesar for no good reason. Although these barbarians didn't necessarily need one anymore. The Colonel probably ordered this to remind Caesar and the rest of the apes who was the boss.

This hit Aurora hard. After all the trouble she went through to get in there and relieve Caesar of his suffering it was now proven all for not. Caesar was back to the pitiful state he was in when he was lacking her healing touch.

Helpless all the small splinter group could do was stand there, but none of them really wanted to do that. Realizing this they opted to return underground rather than observe the rest of this traumatic experience. Least of all marking Aurora for life any further than she already was.

Bad Ape dutifully took up the guard position using the binoculars so he could report anything else strange that went on after this. To be honest he was quite happy he wasn't the victim of a beating himself, but the one he'd be given by the others would be absolutely redundant compared to what Caesar was currently enduring.

Below in the camp the Colonel smirked extremely satisfied with the performance.

"Take him away," said the Colonel, lazily waving his hand.

Two Donkeys grabbed Caesar by the arms and dragged him away in the dirt with members of the Colony trailing sad eyes after him.

Red, Boyle, and Preacher flanked the Colonel on either side joining him to see Caesar taken back to his cage.

"Do you think it'll work, Colonel," asked Preacher, concerned.

Laughing, Boyle sneered "Of course it'll work you idiot."

"But what if Aurora wasn't watching," persisted Preacher. "What we did could be all for nothing."

The Colonel, who'd been silent up until this point, scoffed "Oh she saw it all right and if she truly does care about these monkeys as much as we suspect then Aurora will come running to save him at the soonest opportunity. Give the men their marching orders for tonight, but forewarn them that they need to act as they usually would. We mustn't tip our Flower off and when we have her she won't be blooming freely on her own anymore."

Having heard this Caesar prayed silently in his mind telling little Aurora that if she had seen the torture she wouldn't interfere to assist him this time. He desperately hoped his comrades could keep a better eye on her after the last. Never mind his own, Aurora's very existence depended on this.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Oh no. Looks like the Colonel is hatching a very evil plan. :O**


	22. Chapter 22

**Magic of The Golden Flower Chapter 21**

It was night and the human's military base was quiet. All was in order with everyone settled for the evening or at least that's what it appeared to be. There are moments when appearances could definitely be deceiving and this was one of those times.

Down below in the canyon there were military personnel hiding discreetly in sections of the camp that no one outside would think to look. The Donkeys were well in place with nets prepared to pounce on Aurora should she show herself and there lied the problem. It had been hours since nightfall and yet there was still no sign of Aurora anywhere. Some of the men were beginning to doubt she'd show, but not the Colonel. Oh he was confident Aurora would risk her own freedom to help Caesar. After the show they'd put on at Caesar's expense earlier it would basically be impossible for her not to act.

To keep up pretenses the Colonel left his own post to march down the area of the camp that held the holding pens for the apes on patrol. Red and Preacher accompanied him. The Colonel strutted over to Caesars cage where the proud Alpha leaned on the bars all but spent. The adults in the cage across from Caesars looked on with apprehensive, tentative, skeptical, and angry eyes observing to see what the cruel commander would do.

His breathing heavily labored Caesar shakily lifted his head to stare disdainfully at the Colonel straight in the eye with teeth bared all the way to the gums. He may look docile, but that was far from the truth.

"Remember to bear in mind, Kong," warned the Colonel, "what is at stake should you divert from this. I don't think I need to remind you what you have to lose if you do."

With that the Colonel turned to glance at the pen filled with ape children and Caesar felt a nasty dread in his heart when he looked at them. The Colonel didn't have to repeat himself. Earlier when the Colonel had visited the cage to explain the role he had in the maniacs plan Caesar refused for Aurora's sake, but then the human played his hand. If Caesar didn't do as directed in luring Aurora inside the trap then the Colonel would unleash the masses of his army on the ape children in earnest. The Alpha Omega's would show no mercy slaughtering every ape child they could see no matter how old or young they were. The soldiers would be more than happy to whip out all traces of the apes on this earth. What better way to do it than extinguishing the next generation?

So Caesar was left with no choice he had to comply.

What else could he do? Caesar had failed his people enough already. He couldn't bear disappointing them anymore than he already had.

Satisfied the message had hit home when Caesar's form deflated dejectedly in front of his eyes, the Colonel sneered "Good. Keep it that way."

"What…," rasped Caesar, inhaling deeply to regain his breath, "what will you do when…you have…her? Are you going to keep her a prisoner?"

"Of course," said the Colonel, walking away in the direction of the mess hall. "After all we can't have her running away again like she did last time, but don't worry. Aurora will be in the safest hands and best of care here. Trust me."

Somehow Caesar found that the complete opposite of reassuring.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Oh boy. You all know what's coming next.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Magic of The Golden Flower Chapter 22**

That night the ape splinter groups camp was restless to the core. No one wanted to sleep that night, but exhaustion eventually won it. All of the apes came to a mutual agreement that they were far enough away from where they previously camped that the humans wouldn't think to look for them here in this new spot. One would constantly stay awake to stand guard duty, but as time went by nearing when that person should switch shifts whoever it was tended to nod off a little bit. It was a combination from the work in the tunnels and being awake for so long.

This was the opening Aurora looked for to sneak away. It was convenient for her that the completely unreliable Bad Ape was stuck keeping watch. Honestly he couldn't spot a fly if it was right in front of his face. Only fair he would become the fall guy.

Escaping from Luca was much harder to accomplish. Aurora had to take extreme care when escaping the gorilla's massive arms encasing her. One wrong move could easily wake the giant and spoil her plans. As it is the lack of something to hold may very well have done the trick, but Aurora already had a ready solution at hand. She used one of the remaining full packs they had as a satisfactory substitute and slipped in into Luca's arms barely five seconds after she crawled free.

Once that issue was handled it was a piece of cake for Aurora and Shadow to sneak away. Shadow led the wait down into the canyon. With his heightened senses he managed to pinpoint the safest spots for them to climb down. Anytime he found a danger zone Shadow simply altered the route and they found another way, but time was of the essence. There might be a limited amount of time before Bad Ape discovered their absence and alerted the others to come get them. With what she had in mind Aurora wasn't in the position to risk her plans getting ruined on the spot like that. Aurora was already disobeying the wishes of Maurice, Spear, Luca, and Rocket in trying to infiltrate the camp again. She didn't need their worried scolding on top of it.

As soon as the duo were off the cliffs she made sure they followed the same movements as last time. Meaning they avoided the beams of the searchlights scanning the terrain from the guard towers and seeking shelter behind every inch of rocky outcroppings that jutted from the earth or rubble concrete as they found their way over the tundra.

The gap in the barricade Alpha Omega was forcing the apes to build was a bit smallest than previously as was to be expected. The soldiers would want to seriously make up for lost time and no doubt they were pushing the apes harder than ever to get the work done on schedule ahead of the enemy forces on their way.

Peeking through the narrow opening she found there while keeping a restraining hand on Shadow's fur Aurora scanned the area for any nearby soldiers. Very few were out patrolling the grounds at this time of night excluding the ones in the towers and on the walls. Aurora thought it was strange, but didn't really linger on it for too long. It was late so most of soldiers probably were in the barracks catching up on their sleep. They'd need it for the battle to come.

Walking across the yard Aurora stealthily made her way over to the apes holding pens. As she reached them apes in the adult's enclosure noticed her arrival. Apes hooted quietly pointing her out to the others. She signed for them to keep quiet and continued on to Caesar's cage. Perhaps if she'd paid more close attention to their behaviors Aurora would've seen some of the apes try to signal for her to leave the base and go back, but were stopped by their peers.

Aurora and Shadow got too Caesar's cage and she was heartsick with what she found. Caesar was coherent, but he was in far worse shape than he was the other night. Now he could barely move and the injuries covering his body were gruesome. When Caesar saw the two he attempted to speak, but no words came out only gasps of air expelled from his mouth as he was shivering violently. He shakily reached a hand out to Aurora. On in which she took to be an invitation.

Aurora immediately jumped in and tied a small amount of hair over his fingers and sung the enchanted song.

.

 _Flower gleam and glow_

 _Let your power shine_

 _Make the clock reverse_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

 _Heal what has been hurt_

 _Change the Fates' design_

 _Save what has been lost_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

 _What once was mine._

 _._

Despite how tense Caesar kept himself he released a heavy sigh as he felt Aurora's make flow into his body restoring his strength and ridding him of all the pain and plaguing his body.

As the song reached its completion Aurora watched her handy work vanish all Caesar's aches and pains she smiled. The final note trailing off the hairs glow rescinded back into the strands Aurora used her free hand to unwind the hair she had wrapped there and hide it again back under her hood. She then pat the proud Shadow on the head and he licked her fingers. Aurora started to pull away from the cage, but then she was shocked when she was brought to a halt hardly moving an inch.

Looking at Caesar she cocked her head in confusion when Aurora saw he was still holding onto her hand. But what truly alarmed her was the panicked expression spread across his features. The image was so out of character for the mighty ape leader that it left her speechless.

Aurora soon discovered why.

Grasping Aurora's hand tightly in his as he raised himself by the elbows, leaning close, Caesar rasped "Run."

At that moment all the lights in the military facility blared to life with yells from soldiers and screeches from the Donkeys filling the air.

Busted!

 **Authors Note:**

 **Ah! Oh no Aurora has been caught! Place your bets guys! Is she going to make it out before anyone from Alpha Omega catches her or isn't she? Either way this is not going to end well and more importantly I wonder if any of the splinter group will rush down to save her in time in this case. It could be too risky this time around.**

 **Uh…you guys do know I updated Caesar's Pearl with a new chapter a couple while ago, right?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Magic of The Golden Flower Chapter 23**

The blaring lights, the screeches from the Donkeys, shouts of enemy soldiers, and the bombing sirens coming out of the loud speakers had Aurora immediately bolting for the only escape route. Shadow was hot on her heels. If she hadn't been present Shadow would've had a better chance of escaping on his own because he would've have her slower pace to content with, but because he was her protector the shepherd instinctively slowed down to match her stride.

All around the duo soldiers and Donkey's were popping out of their hiding placing trying to head them off. Each time it appeared like they were getting too close Shadow would veer off and lead her off in a different direction dodging their strikes. They had almost reached the gap in the blockade wall and it fully looked like they were home free when a bad luck intervened.

A new trap was sprung. The Colonel had prepared for the outcome that Aurora would come close to making it out of the compound. So he had some Donkey's stationed close to the barricade to intercept her once she was identified. Those Donkey's jumped out from their hiding place dropping from high above with a net spread wide to catch them.

Aurora never saw it coming. She released a high-pitched scream that carried on the air as she was pressed flat to the ground from the heavy weight and pressure from it. No matter how hard she kicked and thrashed it wouldn't budge. To most in the base that scream was merely out of pure terror, but there was a hidden purpose behind it. One Alpha Omega was soon to discover. Shadow barked and growled like crazy biting the netting, but the rope used to make it was too thick. There's no way he could break them free from it in the limited time they had.

Within moments Aurora and Shadow were surrounded by armed soldiers and hollering Donkey's.

Red pushed through to get to the front of the mobilized crowd. Grunting Red grabbed hold of the net and proceeded to drag it across the hard cold frozen earth. One by one everyone else followed. Going passed the ape holding pen's many of the inhabitants gazed at the struggling Aurora and her pet with pity and regret especially Caesar. Seeing the child manhandled like this in such a way was despicable in their eyes. Aurora only wanted to do something to help them and now she was captured as consequence for her innocent kindness towards them all. It was an enormous blow and disappointment in their eyes.

Finally Red came to a halt in the exact spots where the soldiers stood in the morning for the regular everyday morning chant of the oath.

Aurora had stopped trying to fight, instead she had her arms wrapped tightly around Shadow with her face nuzzled into his fur. She was praying for all this to be a bad dream, that when she opened her eyes again it would reveal itself to be a nightmare.

The reality of it was a lot more difficult to deal with.

With her face hidden in Shadow's coat Aurora could hear all of the Alpha Omega's grow evermore silent around her including the Donkey's. Aurora recognized the source of their controlled behavior as she heard the sound of heavy booted footsteps advanced parting the people in front of her. Aurora felt Shadow stiffen beneath her touch with a deep growl resonating from his throat. Aurora knew that if she looked at his face now she'd see his teeth completely bared to the gums in extreme hostile aggression.

The footsteps stopped a couple of feet away and Aurora worked up the courage to slowly bring her head up to see whom this person was whimpering a little bit.

Aurora seriously wished she hadn't.

Staring stone faced down at her trembling form was the Colonel. He was wearing his sunglasses so she wasn't presented with a clear view of what was going on behind his eyes, but it still unnerved her all the same. This explained Shadow's current assertiveness. The German Shepherd justifiably hated this particular human with a passion.

Lowering his body down to one knee the Colonel cocked his head while inspecting her. Despite the sunglasses he was wearing her gaze was locked with the Colonel's.

Sneering, the Colonel chuckled "It's been a while, but I know your face anywhere." The Colonel extended a hand to touch her face, but Shadow furiously snapped at his fingertips before he had the chance. The man had to retract his hand.

"Hasn't changed a bit," said the Colonel, amused. Some of the soldiers under the Colonel's command laughed along with him. "Hope you enjoyed your temporary freedom, Flower. Cause you're never going to leave our custody again."

Well there are a few people who would contest to that. Better yet one of them was on his way right now in a full-blown rampage.

Out of nowhere a deafening roar penetrated the valley echoing off the rock and stone that shaped the mountains around them.

Someone wasn't happy.

 **Authors Note:**

 **I'll give you guy's one guess on who that is.**

 **Look out humans! You're in for it now facing an angry gorilla. Luca is coming to the rescue! The question is will he and whoever is with him be capable enough to get our girl out of there safely?**

 **Luca is a favorite in the movie. It would be heartbreaking if we lost him now.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Magic of The Golden Flower Chapter 24**

Luca, Rocket, Spear, Maurice, and Bad Ape all had awakened at the sound of Aurora's cry. To top it off when Luca found the little one and her pet missing from the camp he was beside himself especially when the group saw that their tracks led back to the Alpha Omega's base.

Now Luca was all fired up to protect his young ward. The digging underneath the compound in the tunnels still needed to be handled delicately so it was quickly decided that Maurice, Bad Ape, and Spear would remain behind to complete this important task.

Which led to what they were actually doing now rushing in like this. It's a risky undertaking, but from this point forward all of them were willing to take it. Initially Spear wanted to join in with Luca and Rocket, but the elder chimpanzee put his foot down. Maurice would need an extra pair of hands to dig through the blocked tunnels. He couldn't do it by himself since Bad Ape would be practically useless anyway. So reluctantly Spear obeyed the command.

All eyes were on the barricade wall as the remnants of the massive roar echoed on the air off of the ravine walls.

All of the apes, Shadow, and Aurora recognized whom it belonged to instantly. Knowing that voice anywhere.

Luca was like a freight train bursting through the barrier with splinters of wood flying everywhere. Snarling Luca stood on two feet beating his fists against his broad chest, murder in his eyes. Luca wasn't alone. Next to Luca appeared a very pissed off Rocket. Scanning the scene with his eyes Luca quickly identified Aurora and Shadow trapped underneath some netting surrounded by hostiles. Luca barreled right over to them with Rocket beside him. Luca was such a force to be reckoned with that the soldiers scrambled out of his path letting them pass lest the rage filled gorilla maul them to death. Standing possessively over Aurora and Shadow Luca beat his chest again throwing snow and dirt in the air as a warning. Heeding it the humans hastily stepped back.

Releasing a snort of disdain Luca lowered himself onto all fours staring down at the quivering Aurora. The very minute the net was tugged off Aurora instinctively leapt up onto Luca's back. It wasn't hard since he bent himself forward slightly to allow her easier access and she nestled in between his shoulder blades.

With Aurora secure Rocket and Luca turned to focus on the enemy. The shock of their appearance had worn off and now the Alpha Omega's were gathering themselves. The soldiers appeared to be about to shoot. The only reason they hadn't done so yet is because the Colonel held up a hand to halt them. Instead he nodded to Red indicating that he and some of the Donkey's should take be the one to fight.

Red snorted and got into a battle stance to as more of the soldiers cleared the way. Sensing what was coming Luca dislodged Aurora from his back and passed her to Rocket. Rocket then moved Aurora and Shadow out of the crossfire for what was to come. Luca bared his teeth and guns at Red glowering at him. Similar to what happened with Winter, Red had been another of the Gorilla Guard under his command. So this was personal for the proud silverback.

Luca released an almighty roar that Red copied. The two charged each other and the collision was devastating. The gorillas rolled across the ground pummeling each other with fists and teeth. The savage brawl was vicious and it was no secret who would come out on top. Luca may have been older, but with age comes experience plus he was faster and stronger than his opponent.

The Colonel realized this truth and, disregarding the fact he does care at all for the apes under his command, he'd rather have his subordinate win than see one of Caesar's come out victorious in this bout of dominant bravado. So drawing his sidearm and loading it the Colonel took aim at the warring gorillas. He pulled the trigger intending on shooting Luca, but someone else stepped in the way of the shot. The boom of the shot rang out silencing all and their eyes were on the recipient of that shot.

Shadow collapsed on the ground in agony blood already pouring out of the wound the bullet left behind. It had gone right through him.

Everyone was shocked by Shadow's actions. Even Luca and Rocket had stopped fighting.

Tearing Rocket's hands off of her Aurora rushed to Shadow's side. Immediately covering him with her hair she sang the enchantment to heal him.

 _._

 _Flower gleam and glow_

 _Let your power shine_

 _Make the clock reverse_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

 _Heal what has been hurt_

 _Change the Fates' design_

 _Save what has been lost_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

 _What once was mine._

 _._

Before everyone's eyes Shadow's life threatening wound healed instantly with the skin and muscle slowly reattaching themselves and the blood fading away.

Shadow pushed himself into an upright sitting position with his breathing becoming more and more regulated back to normal. Cured he raised his head to lick thankfully lick Aurora in gratitude on the cheek. This sort of interaction between a child and her beloved pet would be touching to most, but not Alpha Omega.

"Sweep the area," said the Colonel to his right hand man. He then nodded to Rocket and Luca. "Put them in the pen."

Luca was savagely backhanded in a surprise assault from Red and no less than two other Donkey's wrestled Rocket off his feet. Luca released a rage filled roar as he was dragged unceremoniously into the holding pen where the adults of the tribe were imprisoned. The anger in the roar was a mixture of fury at this indignity and that Aurora was undoubtedly being taken away from him.

Luca was too big for all of the Donkey's to take on at once so they instead ganged up on Rocket. The tribe was forced to watch helpless to do anything to aide him as the renegade apes beat him into submission. They were too afraid of being on the receiving end of the traitor's fists. Locked in his own cage Caesar felt a growl rise in his throat as he watched with horror as the majority of the Donkey's retracted and Red took their place. The gorilla pounded Rocket with his fists raising them high in the air and smacking them down hard. After the thorough thrashing he'd gotten from Luca, Red deferred to pounding someone smaller than he was. A way to make himself feel better following the humiliation just like the coward he is. Members of the tribe winced at each and every blow that landed on Rocket. For good measure Red kicked Rocket loathsomely in the stomach. Rocket grunted in pain as the kick collided with his ribs, but didn't retaliate wisely choosing to stay down.

One of the turncoats then shackled Luca and Rocket to separate chained lines of apes.

Gesturing at Aurora, the Colonel said "Lock her up. Make sure she can't get away this time."

"Wait," ordered the Colonel, making the soldiers pause, adding another to the mix, "put the mutt is too."

Before Aurora was able to comprehend what the Colonel said and grab Shadow someone else did taking the frantic German shepherd by the scruff of the neck and hurled him roughly into the enclosure. Shadow yelped when he hit the ground, but swiftly got back onto his feet and launched at the gate now out for blood. Unfortunately the gate was shut directly in Shadow's face. Shadow barked and whined pawing at the bars pathetically as the Alpha Omega's departed taking Aurora with them. Aurora had tried to save Shadow, but two soldiers had grabbed her before she could even take a single step inside the pen. As the she was dragged off Aurora cast one final dejected look at her friends and then she disappeared in the throng of soldiers.

Caesar turned his attention to his injured friends now held in captivity like the rest.

Rocket lay crumped on the ground inside the pen. Luca shook off two other gorillas that had been restraining him from attacking the turncoats attacking Rocket and now went over to his comrade. With Luca's assistance Rocket managed to stagger to his feet, bloodied unbowed, unbent, and unbroken. Wrapping a hand around the bars of the pen Rocket leaned heavily on them wincing from the pain.

Raising his head, grinning toothily at Caesar, Rocket signed _"Feeling better?"_

Smiling, shaking his head in disbelief and bemusement, Caesar signed _"Yes."_

" _Good. Then we can talk about escape and rescue Aurora,"_ signed Rocket, bringing his fists together, a symbol that Luca copied. _"Apes together strong!"_

Caesar nodded at his friends, smiling slightly, admiring their resolve, but their situation was dire and continued to look bleak.

How on earth were they going to get out of this?!

 **Authors Note:**

 **They're really caught between a rock and a hard place here. Wonder how they're going to get out of this.**

 **Okay guys I'm just gonna say this once. I've recently updated Caesar's Pearl with a new chapter and I have not gotten any reviews for it. Before any of you use the excuse that they didn't see the update, let me stop you right there. I checked the viewers on the story and the amount of people that looked at the chapter was huge. I'm not saying this to be cruel or stingy for reviews, but my mood and incentive for writing certain works does depend on reviews and if there aren't any then I'm going to assume that you guys don't want to read it anymore. And if that occurs then I'm gonna stop writing for that story. And that goes to same for all of my works. So for those of you who do love the story and want to see more please leave reviews cause I love to hear what my readers think.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Magic of The Golden Flower Chapter 25**

During the night the apes discreetly planned their escape while the humans slept in their beds. By sunrise they had everything set up in their minds for what each and every one of them had to do.

The tribe then settled to get some rest from the remaining hours of the night that were left. While most of his people slept that night Caesar had a hard time sleeping. He'd constantly wake up for no reason, but inwardly he knew his mind was mentally trying to keep him from seeing Koba in his nightmares.

A few times when he glanced up at the Colonel's quarters overlooking the entire yard he saw a familiar glow from far inside the man's upper level rooms. By this point in time Caesar had seen that shine enough to figure out it was Aurora. To him it was obvious what was going on. The soldiers were making Aurora use her hair on them making up for lost time decreasing their chances of being turned into primitive being from the virus. Like his dreams of his old nemesis Caesar forced himself to tune it out.

When morning came the strangest thing occurred. The soldiers were lined in outside the pens as usual, but they didn't immediately herd the apes out of their pens and made to work on the barricade after they declared themselves the Beginning and the End.

Looking up at the base the tower hosting the Colonel's command center where the man usually appeared to motivate his troops Caesar discovered why.

Instead of emerging bare chested or wearing casual clothing like he normally did the Colonel was doing something completely out of the ordinary. The Colonel was dressed in full uniform and this immediately set Caesar on edge knowing there must've been a purpose to make him change things up this way. But his attention was averted from the Colonel when he spotted the tiny form standing beside him on the railing.

It was Aurora and she was in a right state. Caesar and all the others were well justified to be worried for her.

The child looked like she'd been up all night. The reality of it is she probably was. She was wobbling on her feet barely able to stand and her eyes drooping shut snapping back open every few seconds showing how tired she was, but this wasn't what alarmed him the most. Caesar was disgusted to see shackles on the little ones ankles and wrists and the end of the chain connecting them held in the Colonel's hand. The Colonel wasn't taking any chances of having her runaway again.

Shadow perked up when he saw his owner. He started barking up a storm wanting to get to her, but he couldn't get out of the pen. Luca and Rocket were close to the dog and tired to comfort him in Aurora's absence by placing their hands on Shadow's back and head.

The Colonel raised a hand for silence and his subordinates quieted waiting to hear what he had to say with rapt devotion and loyalty.

Taking a deep breath annunciating his voice so all could hear, the Colonel said "For two years now, we have fought relentlessly against these beasts. But now we find ourselves on the eve of battle, against our own kind. They say we are indecent. They say we are inhumane. They call us a death squad. But they'll never understand the extent of our sacrifice, how agonizing it has been to do what must be done, even as it tears at our very souls. Because there are times when it is necessary to abandon our humanity, in the fight to save humanity. All of you have shown the courage to do that. But now we must take the fight to them, or this hellish trial will all have been in vain."

The Colonel then descended the steps to meet his soldiers yanking Aurora unceremoniously along with him. She tripped on the steps and would've fallen if the chains hadn't been what were keeping her standing.

"We cannot fail! We are the last defense," stated the Colonel, continuing his speech, walking among the neat lines of his soldiers. "Somewhere in this world there are more survivors. And whether they know it or not they are counting on us to show the will to protect them against this new plague. We've seen it here. We've watched it devastate our families. And already it is spreading up north. If we lose this battle, there'll be nothing left to stop it from spreading everywhere. In a matter of months, the human race will gasp its last words and go silent. Just another dumb animal left to roam this godforsaken world."

Another pause followed as the Colonel seemed to carefully consider what to say next ware of how it would affect the people under him.

"Most of you are still young men and women. And if we win, years from now, you may be sitting somewhere, with your children, your grandchildren, and they'll ask you 'What did you do in the greatest war?' And you can tell them 'I fought viciously…for a gentler world.' A world now made brighter by the return of our Flower," said the Colonel, gesturing at Aurora. "With the magic of the golden flower we will be unstoppable and mold a new world order into our exact image. A forefront that nothing will be able to penetrate ever again!"

The soldiers erupted into roaring cheers, the ferocity of them making Aurora flinch shivering in fright, eyes wide.

The sight had Luca growl lowly in his throat, hands fisting over the pen bars as they shook in rage at having to witness Aurora's degrading humiliation. Poor thing looked like she was going to burst into tears.

The Colonel had achieved the effect he'd wanted. He nodded to a soldier on one of the guard towers. The whistle on blew upon the Colonel's signal and the soldiers then proceeded to hustle the apes out of their pens for a days labor. Turning to head back inside with Aurora the Colonel briefly made eye contact with Caesar as Red and Preacher were putting the collar back on his neck along with the chains. Caesar's face was inscrutable while staring him down. The Colonel snickered smugly and took Aurora away with the heavy metal doors slamming shut.

It made Caesar sick to think about Aurora was going through away from their eyes, people who actually cared for her wellbeing, but the way things were until the escape plan could commence there was nothing any of them could do to save her yet. He wanted to tell her then and there that everything was going to be all right, but like all things in this world victory never came without a price.

 **Authors Note:**

 **I just realized how close to the end we're getting. :O**


	27. Chapter 27

**Magic of The Golden Flower Chapter 26**

After that abominable rally the apes were hauled out of their pens to continue laboring in the yard. Caesar was separated from his people sent to work in the quarry alone to extract rocks out of the cliffs for use on the wall.

This may have been a lame attempt from the Colonel to isolate Caesar from his people to prevent him from stirring up any more trouble, but this had the opposite effect. In fact this worked in their favor suiting Caesar's needs perfectly. Set high above the prison yard on a narrow ledge Caesar was granted a fine view of the entire facility letting see everything and everyone including those hidden outside of the base. Like a certain orangutan he could see well concealed behind some boulders.

When Caesar loaded another batch of rocks into a lift to be passed on to some apes to carry down below he scanned the area to check if the people he'd given assignments were in position. Everyone was ready.

The plan was for Rocket and Lake to relay the amount of steps it would take individually to get from the children and adult pens to the train signal switch posted by the old railway tracks running through the center of the yard. Rocket was going to take the adult pen while Lake marked down the children's. That's as far as the group outside the compound had gotten with the underground tunnels before the mishap occurred. Then once they had all the numbers straight Caesar would pass the coordinates to Maurice.

Caesar found Luca with the other gorilla's lifting and moving heavy weaponry to wherever the humans wanted it to be. Lake had informed him that the gorilla's had been tasked with and that gave Caesar an idea. So whenever Luca got the chance he would sabotage bits and pieces of the equipment so the humans wouldn't realize what he was up to. By the time the humans realized their error in judgment it would literally blow up in their faces. Caesar had to hold back a smirk just thinking about it. He needed to stay focused and on the alert. This was too important.

Chained to two other chimpanzees at the ankle, stopping at the switch, inconspicuously, Rocket signed _"Thirty-seven."_

Caesar nodded to convey he got the message and Rocket moved off so the humans would be none the wiser.

Next came Lake. She and two other females were pushing a wheelbarrow full of supplies for the wall.

Under the pretense of putting the rear of the wheelbarrow down to rest, Lake signed _"Fifty-five."_

Like he did with Rocket, Caesar nodded to acknowledge the information and now it was time for him to do his part.

Staring right at Maurice where he was watching him with the binoculars, Caesar signed _"Thirty-seven steps to the adult cage…fifty-five to the children."_

To keep up appearances Caesar then chipped away at the frozen stone face of the canyon with the pick that had been shoved into his hands earlier.

Maurice received the transmission lowering the binoculars from his eyes. While he'd been keeping a close eye on where Caesar was Spear and Bad Ape had kept guard. Maurice grunted to get their attention. He handed the binoculars to Bad Ape and pointed at the quarantine center indicating what he wanted him to do. The warning expression on Maurice's face clearly told him not to mess this up.

Nodding empathetically Bad Ape accepted the binoculars taking up the spot Maurice just relinquished.

Maurice hooted at Spear and the two stayed low as they went for the entrance into the tunnels.

As Caesar was struggling with a particularly stubborn piece of stone barking made him look into the pens. Shadow was leashed to a pike sticking up from the ground. He was tugging at the leash to break free and growling at any adversary that came close to the pen. The Colonel refused to allow Shadow to leave the confines of the pen. So he had some of the Donkey's hold the dog down and chain him while the apes had been brought to the yard.

Seeing Shadow so distressed made Caesar peek at the Colonel's quarters where he knew Aurora would be. In the corner of the Colonel's war room he glimpsed a small cot laying on that cot was the prone form of Aurora. She was under a thin blanket fast asleep. The events of the early morning and the previous night had left her exhausted. With so many of the soldiers occupied in the yard this granted her some relief since this meant less people to visit her during the daylight hours. Because of this intermission she was able to drift off to regain her energy.

Nightfall came and the apes were escorted back to the pen with loaded guns aimed at their heads. As usual Caesar was taken to his own cage away from the tribes.

Leaning closer to Caesar in order to unlock the shackles, Red snarled "You know Kerna shoot apes when wall is done."

Caesar looked cast a questioning glance at Preacher. The young man averted his eyes, avoiding Caesar's accusing glare in discomfort and shame. The obvious regret on Preacher's face alone was more than enough to confirmation to Caesar that Red was speaking true, but he wouldn't allow the kid to stand there with a clean conscience. The way Preacher shifted nervously from foot to foot was answer enough of that.

Caesar wasn't surprised with Red's news. He'd known all along the Colonel wasn't going to let the apes keep their lives no matter what they did to appease them. And while Preacher disagreed with the Colonel where it came to the ape's fate he wouldn't act on it. The loyalty he carried for his commanding officer ran too deep.

"His wall is madness," said Caesar, tiredly, shaking his head. "It won't save him…any more than it will save you."

"I save myself," said Red.

Smiling, Caesar quipped "Is there anything left of you to save." He was referring to how low Red had fallen. From once being a proud member of the tribe to now a lackey of the humans they'd been at war against.

Caesar's words had the desired impact he was after. Red was far too proud to admit it, but Caesar's inquiry had left its mark.

Red didn't speak. Instead he yanked the collar in harsh spitefulness off his former leaders neck. The door was locked and the two Alpha Omega's left.

Caesar watched them go with a blank inscrutable look on his face, but inwardly he was on edge.

This was taking too long. They needed to leave now.

 **Authors Note:**

 **I wonder how Caesar and the lot are going to help Aurora. And if they do then how?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Magic of The Golden Flower Chapter 27**

Just as things all seemed to be going according to plan an unforeseen dilemma arose with the underground tunnel network.

Maurice, Spear, and Bad Ape had managed to dig and break through to the adult's pen by creating a path and dig a shaft upwards, but they could go no further.

Caesar waited patiently in his cage for news and what he got wasn't good.

A blockage in one part of the tunnels served as a dam so when Spear and Maurice hit the underground pool or stream the tunnel began to flood and rise at an alarming speed. Right now it was bearable, but if the trio kept on going it would be disastrous for them all. Maurice stopped the advancement by closing the entrance that led to this section of the tunnels. It solved one problem, but created a whole bunch of others in its place.

Kneeling low at the bars in front of the crowd where Caesar could see him, Rocket signed _"We can't keep digging! It will flood the whole tunnel!"_

" _If we don't, we can't reach the children,"_ argued Lake, empathetically.

Anxious parents grunted in agreement with Lake, sharing her concerns. All of them refused to go without taking their children with them.

The noise they were making became so pronounced that it attracted the attention of someone stationed in a guard tower directly above the pen. Catching the movement Caesar held up a hand and the other apes quieted instantly. Seconds later Boyle stepped out from the tower checking to see what all the commotion was about. Caesar waited with baited breath until Boyle decided that the apes weren't worth his time and stepped back into the warm confines of the tower glancing at him before he did.

" _We must keep looking down there,"_ signed Lake, careful to keep a low profile after that close call. _"Find another way to reach the children."_

Shaking his head, Caesar signed _"We must leave now! More soldiers are coming! Humans will destroy each other! And us with them!"_ Caesar turned to look at where his lying asleep cold and alone in the children's pen behind him. A desperate resolve burned inside his heart. _"We'll have to get the children out above ground!"_

" _Caesar, we cannot forget Aurora. She'll waste away if she's left here with these humans,"_ signed Luca.

Caesar and Luca looked up at the Colonel's quarters where they knew Aurora would be.

" _We'll figure something out for her, but right now our main priority is our own offspring. This is our last chance. We must get them out,"_ signed Caesar.

" _How,"_ asked Rocket, confused.

Caesar took a second to think and then as only Caesar could do he had a plan just like that in the blink of an eye.

When Boyle came out on his next routine patrol of the yard on the catwalk of the guard tower he was in for a bit of a shock. Boyle was admiring the constructed wall, back facing the apes, sipping coffee from a thermos when something cold and wet smacked into the back of his head dripping down the neck and into his shirt. Startled Boyle spilled the remainder of his beverage all over the place. He pressed a hand to his head and when he held it in front of his eyes Boyle found his fingers covered in mud.

Enraged, storming over to the railing that stood over the apes, Boyle shouted "Hey! You animals!"

Boyle climbed down the ladder from the guard tower. Using his own key he unlocked the door to the adults cage and threw it wide open furious. He was so angry that he didn't even think to lock the door with the key tugging on it until he heard a click.

Brandishing his rifle, seething, Boyle demanded "Who did that? Who did that?! Huh?"

Shadow barked and lunged at Boyle.

"Shut it," bellowed Boyle, kicking at the dog in a fit of temper, but not landing a hit. "Who was it?"

The majority of apes shrunk back from Boyle, but one stepped forward out into the open. Rocket would act as a decoy drawing Boyle's attention away from the one who actually was responsible.

"Was it you," sneered Boyle.

In answer another wad of soggy mud smacked into the side of his side from someone other than Rocket. This time the mud traveled into his ear. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

The real culprit was exposed when apes scattered out of the way as Luca rose on two feet from where he'd been crouched in the middle of a group of gorillas. They stood as a united front glowering defiantly at Boyle with Luca casually tossing a handful of mud up and down in his hand taunting the angered Alpha Omega soldier.

Unbeknownst to Boyle this was all a setup to trap him inside the pen in order to lure him to one particular spot. It was the last mistake this arrogant soldier would ever make in his life. As Boyle was preparing to fire upon Luca a pair of large shaggy hands reached up from beneath the earth where the shaft had been dug. Quick as a snake Maurice grabbed Boyle's ankles and dragged him below ground below ground before he could even utter a cry for help.

Boyle was dead before he even could catch a glimpse of his attacker. The heavy thump that was heard is an obvious sign that someone had acted with swift precision in disabling this troublesome human.

The ring of keys Boyle always wore on his belt were tossed up from the hole. The apes gathered around the hole to know for sure. Poking their heads over the opening Rocket and Luca saw Maurice's and Spear's faces staring up at them from the darkened tunnels. A quick check of Spear's hands showed he'd been the one to eliminate Boyle from the blood there.

Maurice handed his friends Boyle's loaded rifle and a pistol. The pistol was a welcome find. Boyle had never once shown any signs of having an extra gun on his person. Luca accepted the rifle while Rocket took the pistol as a weapon. It was good to have an extra gun on hand. They may need it for the escape should things turn sour.

Luca and Rocket went to the bars of the cage with their bounty. Rocket held the keys where Caesar could see them. Caesar gasped in relief his eyes lighting up.

Finally they'd caught a break.

After freeing themselves and everyone else from their chains Caesar and Rocket stealthily made their way to the children's pen. Luca stayed in the adult's pen with the rest. He was too big and probably would've gotten spotted by humans that were still awake at this hour. Once they accessed the children's cage the little ones were overjoyed they were being rescued. Cornelius had leapt at his father hugging him tightly. Caesar didn't want to let go, but time was of the essence. The children crawled across a thick electrical line strung high above directly over the heads of human soldiers that didn't have a clue of what was going on right under their noses.

The children dropped into the arms of the gorillas and then passed along to their anxious and delighted parents. One by one, beginning with the youngest child, the apes slowly disappeared from the yard and into the tunnels until only Luca, Rocket, Caesar, and Shadow remained. Rocket had unleashed Shadow from his tether and was keeping the loyal dog quiet so the operation wouldn't get blown.

" _Now with the others safely out of the way we can get Aurora,"_ signed Luca.

Shaking his head, Caesar said "No."

" _What,"_ signed Luca.

" _Caesar, what's wrong,"_ pressed Rocket.

"By the time the sun rises, you'll all be on your way. To a new home," said Caesar, turning to his friends, a resigned grim expression. "Hurry, you must go. I will get Aurora alone and we'll catch up with you."

" _Without you? No…,"_ signed Rocket.

"I still have a score to settle," said Caesar. "Maurice was right. He could not escape his hate." He then looked with vengeful eyes at the Colonel's abode. "And I still cannot escape mine. He took too much from me."

Caesar then grasped Rocket's head and pushed their foreheads together in friendship. With Luca he patted him on the shoulder and clasped wrists.

Caesar did all this sensing this might be their final farewell, but was fiercely determined it wouldn't be. They were going to see each other again.

Sharing in this sentiment Luca nodded at his leader trusting him to free Aurora before all hell broke loose.

"Go," ordered Caesar, softly.

Rocket and Luca went to the tunnel entrance and descended inside joining the others.

Caesar thought he was by himself until he felt something rub into his leg. It was Shadow. The German Shepherd was still with him. Caesar knew the reason why. Shadow wouldn't leave his mistress behind. Shadow was a dog so Caesar couldn't command Shadow to leave like the others. So it looked like these two were going to be a team to liberate Aurora. His people were safe. Now it's her turn.

Petting Shadow's head, Caesar said "Let's go, boy. Sunrise approaches. We mustn't keep Aurora waiting."

 **Authors Note:**

 **I don't know about you guys, but Boyle getting hit in the head by that mud was one of the funniest parts of the movie. I mean the people who'd occupied the theater where I first saw it just cracked up like mad.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Magic of The Golden Flower Chapter 28**

Aurora had fallen into a very deep depression under the Colonel's strict supervision. She Like before when she'd been with Alpha Omega the Colonel kept her locked up, but this time she was chained to a wall so that she'd never be able to make a getaway. She was never alone. The Colonel was always around and whenever he wasn't someone else was there to substitute taking his place. Not only that, but every hour on the hour different soldiers came into the Colonel's quarters to use her hair. Sometimes there was a long line of people starting from her cot all the way outside. Aurora was never given a moments peace.

From the Colonel's terrace window Aurora could hear Shadow's loud barking. A pang stabbed her heart each time she heard it. She could imagine a little how her loyal companion was feeling right now because she was going through the same exact thing. This might've been bearable in a way if she'd been allowed to keep Shadow close by, but the Colonel decided separation was a far better punishment for her disobedient insubordination. To make her more compliant towards them the Colonel withheld food water to a certain degree with her. Aurora still received sustenance, but not as much as a child her age and size should've had to begin with. Even when she was living in that seaside oyster farm with her father they didn't have much to eat, but she was fed better than this.

In times like this Aurora missed her father and her friends, but none of them were there to protect her now.

The sun was barely beginning to rise when Aurora was woken in her bed by sirens blaring outside the Colonel's command center. There was yelling and shouting from multiple soldiers as they quickly ran out of the barracks to reach their posts to fight an enemy she couldn't see. The only thing she could see were missiles blasted off from the top of the wall as they were launched at the approaching army the Alpha Omega's had been prepping for weeks to engage. A tremendous roar that announced that the invaders had returned fire in retaliation shook the structure of the building.

Screaming in fright Aurora buried herself into the blankets pulling the meager sheets over her head. Above the pronounced signs of war Aurora could hear something far scarier in her mindset.

Heavy footsteps were approaching the bed. Not only could Aurora hear them she felt the vibrations, as she who she assumed to be the Colonel got closer to her. Underneath the blankets she could fuzzily make out a shadowed shape, but not clearly identify who it was. At this point in time this visitor could clearly see she was awake and scared out of her mind.

The shadowed figure stretched out a hand pulling away the blankets and Aurora wrapped her arms over her head bracing herself.

 **Authors Note:**

 **AH! Who is it? Who the hell is it?! :O**


	30. Chapter 30

**Magic of The Golden Flower Chapter 29**

Aurora curled up into a tight little ball expecting the Colonel to drag her unceremoniously out of bed.

"Aurora."

Eyes bulging Aurora snapped her head up to find not the Colonel, but Caesar standing over her. At first she blinked a couple of times and shook her head believing this to be a delusion. But it wasn't. It really was Caesar standing in front of her out of his cell without any shackles or a guard.

"Caesar," said Aurora, teary eyed.

Aurora went to leap off the bed to hug him temporarily forgetting she was chained to the wall. When the chains tugged her back she looked at them crestfallen and then at Caesar helplessly.

Getting the idea of what Aurora intended to do Caesar knelt to hug her. Aurora returned it full heartedly.

Caesar separated from Aurora, saying "Where are the keys?"

Aurora opened her mouth to tell him, but someone else beat her to the punch.

"Right here."

Caesar rose and spun around to face the person who spoke.

From behind Caesar came out the Colonel from his sleeping quarters face unreadable. Unknown to Caesar the Colonel had been awake and seen the ape leader sneak inside. He'd been waiting for the right moment to come out and this was it.

Caesar stood from his kneeling position taking up a defensive stance in front of the child not taking his eyes off of the loaded pistol in the Colonel's hand. The other held a ring of four different keys he took to be the ones that had control over Aurora's shackles.

"I'm not even going to ask how you got your apes out of the pens. I guess it was my fault for underestimating you in the first place," admitted the Colonel, painfully, "but that doesn't matter now. Once the battle is over and done with we'll find your herd again and destroy them."

Caesar snarled baring his teeth in retaliation. Aurora hid as best she could behind Caesar's back clutching his shoulders trembling in fear.

Cocking his head to the side, the Colonel asked "What were you hoping to accomplish by coming here? Surely you know you wouldn't have been able to kill me. "

Caesar glanced at Aurora behind him looking into the eyes of a terrified child. There was the Colonel's answer though he was far too blind and egotistical to see it.

Nodding with his head towards Aurora, Caesar said "I'm taking this child with me."

Amused, the Colonel said "Oh?"

"Yes," said Caesar. "I will not allow this little girl to be victimized by you any longer. You and your men won't be allowed to use her healing magic for your own personal gain from this point onward."

"I highly doubt you or any of your apes can stop us now. You'll all soon be dead and the human race will be safe at last," sneered the Colonel, pointing his loaded pistol at Caesar and cocking it. "Besides there's no way you can take me alone."

Movements from the behind a large table made Aurora averts her gaze to check what it was. Identifying the perpetrator her eyes widened hands tightening their grip on Caesar's back. Aware of what had gotten the little girl so tense he grunted at her softly signaling or her not to say anything without breaking is stare off with the Colonel.

Noticing the figure stealthily making its way towards the Colonel completely undetected.

"I'm not going to be the one to kill you, Colonel," smirked Caesar, smug. "Doing so would mean acting out of revenge and vengeance is not the way of my people. Besides what makes you think I came here alone?"

Right on cue a growl came from behind the Colonel.

Realizing his error the Colonel spun prepared to pull the trigger of the gun, but it was already too late for him to correct.

In an instant Shadow leapt out of his hiding place eyes blazing and lip retracted over his teeth. The Colonel got one shot off, but it missed not even grazing the German Shepherd. Faster than the Colonel could blink Shadow knocked the Colonel to the floor sending the gun flying from his hand. It skidded on the floor out of the man's reach. Before the Colonel had a chance to recover his senses Shadow bit down hard on his jugular piercing deeply into vital pressure points.

Shadow released stepping away from the Colonel to stand with Caesar and his mistress.

There all three of them watched as the Colonel jerked and thrasher where he lay on the floor. Blood poured from the bite marks on his neck choking the Colonel and sending it spraying out of his mouth. With each passing second the life was fading from the Colonel. The Colonel could barely move, but in a last ditch effort to save himself he stretched out a shaking hand in Aurora's direction reaching for her hair. That was the final thing he would ever do.

Finally the light faded from the Colonel's eyes and his hand thudded onto the stone cold floor.

Neither an ape nor human, but a dog defeated the Great Colonel of the Alpha Omega.

How embarrassing and shameful for him.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Bet you weren't expecting that! Ha! :D**

 **Happy Easter and I hope you all have a fun April Fools day. Wow its really strange how those two holidays coincide in one day this year.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Magic of The Golden Flower Chapter 30**

Caesar wasn't given efficient time to relish in the aftermath of the Colonel's death as revenge for his wife and firstborns demise. The war going on outside quickly put an end to that.

Swiftly Caesar retrieved the keys the Colonel had dropped from his fingers as he fell and used them to unlock Aurora from her chains. The moment the final shackle fell with a clang onto the floor frantic shrieking from the yard drew their attention. Racing to the window Caesar gazed in horror as he saw his ape taking heavy fire from the soldiers on the wall. From his vantage point Caesar could see that the children and most of the adults had made their way across the open tundra, but the ones in the rear had been caught and were forced to take cover hiding behind boulders for shields.

Caesar needed to think of a way to save them, but how?

As Caesar's eyes skimmed over what was left of the base for anything useful his eyes honed in on a tanker car filled with hundreds of gallons of flammable fuel. There was a whole line of them leading into the mountain on the old railway tracks and the one in front was leaking gasoline.

And then it hit him. Caesar knew what he had to do.

Caesar ducked as a missile from the opposing side impacted close to where he was standing. Inside the watchtower Aurora screamed clutching onto Shadow. Looking below Caesar saw the explosion from the missile had ignited the desecrated American flag with the Alpha Omega symbol painted on it setting it aflame.

Fists pounded urgently on the Colonel's locked door.

"Colonel, are you in there? Colonel!"

Caesar needed to act now. They were out of time.

Rushing back into the command center Caesar snatched a bandolier of grenades off a table loping it over his head to where it hung across his chest. He had Aurora climb onto his back mindful of the grenades and held Shadow under one of his arms.

"Just break it down!"

Caesar had just gotten to the window when a soldier smashed through the Colonel's door. The Alpha Omega's impatient for their leader to respond to their calls. The first soldier to force open the door saw Caesar standing there and that was it. Shouting an alarm to alert the others with him the soldier opened fire in a full blown rage. His comrades quickly joined in. Bullets slammed into the walls and glass windows as Caesar ran onto the ledge carrying his burdens with little effort. The adrenaline coursing through his veins made this possible.

Caesar leapt from the terrace onto the flaming banner. With his free hand he managed to grab onto the flagpole to steady himself only for it to break instantly under the combined weight of the three of them. The landing was rough, but all three of them came out of it without serious injury. Caesar set Aurora and Shadow on their feet immediately when they touched solid earth.

With Caesar led the way racing on all fours as they made a beeline for the tankers with Aurora and Shadow rushing to keep an even pace with him. The furious officers fired on them from the terrace ledge, but none of their bullets came close to their mark. As they were running Aurora thought she heard the higher ranked officer of the three tell the other two to avoid hitting her. She guessed it was because of her hair. None of it mattered where it came to the soldiers. Their efforts were futile anyhow.

Missile after missile flew over the crudely constructed barricade into the facility. Some came close to hitting them, but Caesar never once faltered under the heavy barrage of artillery charging fearlessly through the billowing smoke. Aurora took to heart his courage following his example. Darting around the adult apes empty pen skidding on his heels and tearing up ice and snow Caesar rose onto two feet. He waved at Aurora for her and Shadow to keep their distance. He didn't want either of them in range of the tanker once he set off a grenade. The moment Caesar got within less than thirty feet from the tanker leaking the steady streamline of fuel he plucked a grenade from the bandolier. Caesar reared his arm backwards to throw the bomb ready to tug the pin off of the grenade.

Caesar's fingers barely touched the pin when an arrow from a crossbow slammed into his abdomen. He collapsed onto the ground in agony his grip on the grenade lost and the belt flung off his body from the fall.

Eyes wide Aurora looked everywhere to see which direction the bolt came from, but it wasn't from anyone up on the wall. No it was from someone still inside the camp.

Preacher stalked out of the empty ape pen aiming his crossbow directly at Caesar. When the alarm for the attack sounded he headed for battle same as the rest of them. But he'd been stunned to find the apes no longer in their holdings and had gone to investigate. Caesar hadn't seen him there since he'd been so focused on his goal. A rare occurrence of when he ever dropped his guard. One that would cost him dearly.

As Preacher advanced on the fallen ape leader Aurora and Shadow dashed to Caesar's side. Shadow stood over Caesar barking and growling at Preacher with abandon while Aurora knelt beside him. Caesar screamed in agony trying to reach the grenades, but found it to be too painful. Wanting to alleviate Caesar's suffering Aurora wrapped her hands around the bolt and pulled with all her might. The only thing she accomplished was snapping off the steel shaft leaving the head lodged in Caesar's body his blood covering her hands. She wasn't strong enough.

Aurora watched Preacher close in on them in dread knowing this time there was nothing she could do. They had gotten lucky with the Colonel. Shadow had killed the man before he could see the dog coming. The same thing wouldn't happen again this time.

Preacher halted a little ways off from them staring at Caesar with great confliction. Then finally the young man raised he weapon to shoot Caesar straight through the heart. Unlike the missiles that flew into the facility this shot would not miss.

 **Authors Note:**

 **What do you guys think? Will Aurora heal Caesar in the end or will she be too late? Ah!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Magic of The Golden Flower Chapter 31**

This was the end of the road for Caesar.

Or so he thought.

Out of nowhere a shot came blasting Preacher into smithereens throwing earth, snow, and smoke everywhere. One minute he was there fully prepared to vanquish Caesar and the next he was gone. Just like that as quick as a flip of a switch.

It was all so sudden, but Caesar had enough sense at the time to shield the exposed Aurora with an arm. There was no need to do so with Shadow. The dog instinctively leapt out of the way having figured out the attack was coming seconds before any of them did.

As the smoke cleared, ears ringing painfully from the repercussions of being so close to the blast sight, Caesar turned to look in the direction the bomb had come from and his eyes widened in disbelief when he realized the identity of the perpetrator. Initially Caesar assumed it had been a stray shot from the opposing human side, but the accuracy laid on in the aftermath of the explosion was not to be disregarded. Someone else had to have saved them, but the question was who?

There standing tall and proud on the barricade was Red holding a smoking grenade launcher in his massive hands. He'd been the one to fire it saving his former Alpha's life and sparing Aurora from being misused again. Red stood there calmly with no remorse for his actions knowing full well this meant an immediate death sentence looking more at peace than Caesar had ever seen. This alone revealed to Caesar that Red had come to regret turning against his own kind and was trying to make up for choosing the wrong side now by protecting those he'd vowed to destroy. Red had done that in spades now by intervening when he did.

Unfortunately for red instant execution was no joke.

The soldier standing behind Red was far less understanding than Caesar or Aurora. Outraged by what Red had done he drew a pistol and fired point blank at Red's head. The silverback was dead before he even hit the ground.

With Red now deceased the soldier saw Caesar and turned his weapon onto him. The soldier shot repeatedly at Caesar, but by some miracle the bullets missed as he scrambled for the fallen grenades. He managed to grab one, pulling the pin he tossed it at the tank car. He then hit the deck with Aurora and Shadow. The soldier saw what was coming, but was too late to warn his comrades in time to avoid any of the backlash.

The tank exploded creating such a powerful blast that it destroyed the barricade in an inferno that no one there could escape. But that wasn't the worst part. The tanks next to the first one on the tracks exploded one after the other all because they too contained thousands of gallons of gasoline and oil. All flammable to the touch and extremely destructible.

Caesar didn't have much time to react. He needed to move now or he, Aurora, and Shadow were goners. Grabbing them he made a run for the vacant pens. The tunnels were their only way out now. As they ran the flames advanced getting closer and closer. Caesar could feel them practically touching his hair. They were almost there just a little more…

 **Authors Note:**

 **BABAM! ;)**

 **I'm not actually putting it up yet, but for the summary to the sequel of Caesar's Pearl do you guys think it should be the same summary for the 1** **st** **part of the trilogy or an all together different one?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Magic of The Golden Flower Chapter 32**

Caesar, Aurora, and Shadow made it to the entrance of the tunnels by the skin of their teeth. The flames from the multiple tank explosions nearly grazed their backs as they dropped into the hole. Underground they ran for the rope ladder that would lead them back to the surface on the other side of the barrier. The force of the multiple explosions shook the tunnels. Caesar shoved Aurora and shadow flat onto the ground and shielded their head to protect them.

Caesar waited until all tremors subsided before he even budged on allowing Shadow and Aurora to move.

Caesar signed for Aurora to climb the ladder first while he followed close behind carrying Shadow. There was no possible way Shadow was going to be able to scale the ladder by himself.

When Aurora touched cold earth on the surface she moved into a position assist Caesar once he reached the top. Aurora got Shadow on secure footing and then grabbed Caesar's arm when he poked an arm out. By the time they were done Caesar was breathing heavily and needed to steady his air intake.

They weren't granted much time to rest from this ordeal.

The army of the Colonel's foes was still pushing forward. Hidden behind the rocky outcropping around the entrance to the tunnels Caesar, Aurora, and Shadow watched as hundreds of soldiers in a column of tanks, troop carriers, trucks, jeeps, and Humvees charged at the Colonel's fortress. May of them came to a skidding stop at the barricade. A tank rolled in through the gap as everyone waited to see what the scouting team would find.

Hands on their heads on surrender were a small number of surviving Alpha Omega's being herded out by some of the invasion force. A victory cry broke out as the human opposition that had come to put an end to the Colonel's tyranny achieved victory. Well at least in their minds. The real cause for their victory was all thanks to the apes, but they would never know that.

Initially Caesar would've preferred to hunker down for the humans to disperse before he took the chance of moving, but luck wasn't on their side.

From inside the mountain Caesar could distinctly the sound of explosions and he realized the chain reaction he'd set off by blowing up one of the fuel filled tankers was still occurring. He recalled the weapons cash where he'd first been taken and realized the flames had finally reached it.

The rumbling his ears were catching is unmistakable. Shadow felt what was coming and wanted to flee, but he wouldn't leave his mistress.

Eyes wide, hanging onto Shadow's neck, Aurora said "Caesar…"

Caesar climbed up one of the boulders to get a better view, but that was a serious mistake. He was left exposed and vulnerable.

It didn't take long for Caesar to get spotted. First it was one human soldier and another then another and another until the entire expanse of the army was looking at him. There was an eerie silence as all they did was stare at each other.

Then a soldier at the front of the mass raised his weapon to fire at Caesar.

Caesar shut his eyes now fully expecting death to come. There was no way he'd be able to avoid hundreds of guns aimed to kill him. Even if this one missed the numerous others would take its place.

 _._

 _Flower gleam and glow_

 _Let your power shine_

 _Make the clock reverse_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

 _Heal what has been hurt_

 _Change the Fates' design_

 _Save what has been lost_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

 _What once was mine._

 _._

The eyes of every person and ape that heard the song switched gears to the songbird behind it. As she was singing her healing song Aurora stepped out of hiding hood down and hair flowing freely behind in her wake. The magic residing in her hair glowed bright and in the early morning sunlight glittered ever more radiant. This made it appear even more enchanting to the eye. Slowly she went to stand in front of Caesar to protect him. He had done the same so many times for her now it's time for her to do the same.

Shadow accompanied her glaring hatefully at the humans showing his teeth and releasing a loud growl.

Many of the soldiers were shocked to find a little girl alone in this area and especially in the company of an ape. But nothing could top how stupefied they felt when they recognized the power of her hair.

"It's her! The girl who has those healing powers," a voice rang out from the center of the army.

Murmuring broke out at that. Some of them even began to edge a bit forward.

Fortunately for Aurora that was all these guys were able to act on it.

A boom of thunder was the sign of an major explosion that surpassed all the others erupted the face of the mountain sending enormously chunks of wood, rock, snow, and ice down it. It gained tremendous speed as it came rolling fast paced down the slope of the canyon with a billowing cloud of powder at its head.

There was no mistaking what this was and if no action was taken then they'd all be dead down to the last human and ape.

"Avalanche!"

 **Authors Note:**

 **So Aurora's interference saved Caesar's life diverting their attention to her for a few crucial seconds that altered the course of his destiny.**

 **The question is will she do it again in the end or will she be too late? Dun Dun Dun! Ah!**

 **And so we're about to reach the end of the line. I still can't believe it. Although it's been less than a year it seems so long ago when I began this story now. It's always a great triumph to finish a story, but at the same time really bittersweet.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Magic of The Golden Flower Chapter 33**

The looming threat from a deadly avalanche had everyone's flight response kick into full gear.

The humans and apes bolted in two different directions taking their own paths for escape.

For instance the humans scrambled madly out of their vehicles fleeing as fast as their legs could carry them across the barren floor of the canyon making a break for the open tundra beyond. The humans stood no chance they couldn't outrun the avalanche. It would be their undoing coming upon them before they got too far.

The apes saw a different way to be their salvation. Instead of running from the avalanche the surviving orangutans, chimpanzees, bonobos, and gorillas sought refuge in the trees. For those already high enough on the cliffs they began to immediately scale the nearest pine trees within reach. The adults did so easily, but the children needed some help. Fortunately those not yet strong enough to move as quickly as their counterparts there were those who did not hesitate to lend a hand. The elder ones threw the smaller apes onto their backs carrying them the whole way.

Here is a major characterization differentiating humans and apes from each other.

You see where it was practically every man for themselves where it came to the humans for the aps they either all got there together or they didn't get there at all.

As Aurora was running as quick as her legs could carry her a terrible thought hit her. Caesar was strong and all, but even he couldn't hang on to both her and Shadow when the avalanche hit. Not only that, but she and Shadow wouldn't be able to climb on their own. They would never survive.

What on earth was Aurora going to do?

From up on the ridge one of the apes still on the forest floor saw them coming and knew the trio wouldn't be able to beat the avalanche to the trees in time. Forgetting the risks to his own safety this ape charged towards them focused completely on the little girl and her loyal dog.

A roar that could only be done by a gorilla made Aurora, Caesar, and Shadow raise tired heads as they ran. From above Luca was seen barreling determinedly towards them. Luca spoke no words. Intercepting the group Luca immediately threw Aurora unceremoniously onto his back. Hefting Shadow in an arm as if the dog actually weighed next to nothing Luca barked at his leader to run. They raced further away from the outcropping across the plains to reach the foothills next to the canyon. They dashed faster than any human possibly could with their superior simian speed up the lower slopes of the mountain. But would it be enough to beat the onslaught of snow and ice rampaging like a tidal wave down to meet them. All of the others were safely in the trees. They were the only ones left now.

Just as the avalanche was about to hit Caesar and Luca finally made it into two separate pine trees. They scrambled up to join the others where it was assumed it would be safe above the avalanche. Everyone braced themselves on the trunks so not to be knocked off by the sheer force of it all.

The blazing avalanche crashed against the troop.

Aurora screamed squeezing her eyelids shut. Thousands of pounds of freezing powder buffeted Aurora's face. The rumbling now turned into the roar of thunder. This could've made someone go deaf as she struggled to keep a firm hold on her anchor as she desperately fought against he surging ice and cold trying drag Aurora down to her death. She refused to let it win. Aurora had faced down monsters of her own kind. An avalanche was nothing.

Then suddenly as quick as the avalanche appeared it was gone just as fast. Where there was a dangerous roar it became replaced with a stunning silence.

At the same time Aurora cautiously opened her eyes to take stock of the damage the avalanche had wrought.

The scene found as a repercussion of the avalanche left Aurora speechless. It whole thing is totally breathtaking. The entire area of had been overrun buried beneath a mountain full of sparkling white snow extending onto the plains beyond.

An lighthearted jubilation warming her soul Aurora eagerly scanned the terrain for any sign of survivors from the northern forces that had traveled so far across the country to eradicate their supposed enemy.

There was absolutely nothing left. Literally. Including all traces of the former organization of Alpha Omega's. The burning remains of the Alpha Omega's stronghold, vehicles, hardware, and the soldiers had dematerialized under the weight of it all.

A few seconds went by like this when the actual truth set in.

They were finally free and the best part is they all made it. The mist created by the aftermath of the avalanche dispersed revealing those who'd survived in droves on the treetops. Adults and children alike. The moment they all spotted Caesar on his perch hoots and screeches filled the air rising in a unified simian coalition emerging triumphant after long last.

Aurora hugged Luca nuzzling her face into his neck happily. A wet tongue on her fingers made Aurora even more ecstatic. Shadow was still alive too. His wagging tail hitting her in the face is good indicator of that fact.

But the job was not yet done.

Once the apes had gathered themselves they set off over the land to travel to the new home promised to them. With Blue Eyes dead Rocket was the only one who knew the way now.

The journey was hard and long. The path took them over snowy cold wastelands and scorching sands of trackless deserts devoid of life. There was barely any food or water, but the apes pushed on. Every day that passed, every step they took brought them ever closer to the paradise waiting on the other side for them.

Aurora and Shadow traveled well with the troop. It didn't take long for the apes to fully accept the duo. Especially given that Shadow stood as a protector for the little ones as well as for her. Also, it didn't hurt that Aurora used the magical properties of her hair to give an added boost to some individuals who needed it every now and again. This definitely won her points with how grateful they were to her.

Then finally after weeks and weeks of traveling on foot the group got to their destination. On their last legs they climbed up a tall desert volcano and on the opposite side stood the paradise they'd so craved.

A fertile landscape that only the soils of a volcano could create on its own.

A verdant green utopia hidden within a deep crater some thousands of feet across both in width and length. The valley is lush with green vegetation as far as the eye could see covering the gently slopping walls of the crater and a sparkling blue lake at its center. These crystalline waters clean and unpolluted by human hands. It's everything that Rocket and the deceased Blue Eyes had promised and more.

The apes didn't bother to restrain themselves. The whole horde of them stampeded down the slope eager to explore their new home. The children most of all playing enthusiastically unaffected by the steep climb or the haggard of the trip here. Cornelius took some convincing. Ever since the two had been reunited he'd been constantly clinging to his father, but the lure of joyous atmosphere was too must and even he couldn't resist.

Aurora and Shadow followed their example, but in the middle of all the play Aurora realized something wasn't quite right. Two people were missing and as she searched for them Aurora soon discovered they reason why.

Maurice and Caesar had hung back on a ledge above the rest sequestering them to converse privately. Only now Caesar was lying angled on his side and it was obvious Maurice was in great distress. He was leaning over Caesar mournfully pressing a hand to his friends shoulder with his head bowed. He's releasing a trilling noise that Aurora could hear now that she saw fit to pay attention to it. So did Shadow. Ears pricked Shadow was in a perfect point staring intently at the duo. Separating from the others he darted over to Caesar with Aurora following with dread in her heart.

Aurora saw that one of Caesar's hands was pressed to his side and that's when she remembered. The wound Preacher had left when he'd shot one of his arrows at this dominant male. She'd completely forgotten about it. Initially the injury would've healed on its own, but Caesar had never gotten the chance to have it looked at properly. Now he was paying the heavy price.

Upon Aurora and Shadow's hasty retreat up the embankment the others in the troop now recognized what was going on. In an instant the pleasing atmosphere turned into one of sorrow, disbelief, and grief as they saw with their own eyes that their beloved leader had passed on.

Cornelius is the most affected. Shrieking the toddler ran to his father. Cornelius shook Caesar profusely calling, begging for him to come back. Lake took the little one into her arms holding him tightly as he sobbed his little heart out.

The others in the tribe were in a right state all in different stages of grief. The members of Caesar's inner circle, those closest to him, were the worst of. While Maurice was being open with his emotions Luca and Rocket were more restrained. You could see it in the stiffness of their postures and the frustration in their eyes.

No, Aurora, wasn't going to tolerate this. Aurora had never brought anyone back from the dead before, but she as sure as hell was going to try. She'd grown to care for these apes far too much to not try now.

So Aurora climbed up to the point where she was next to Caesar. She then draped the whole of her hair over Caesar's immobile body. Placing her hands directly over his heart she closed her eyes and softly sang the song of the flower.

.

 _Flower gleam and glow_

 _Let your power shine_

 _Make the clock reverse_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

 _Heal what has been hurt_

 _Chance the Fates' design_

 _Save what has been lost_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

 _What once was mine._

.

The glow faded and they all waited to see if it worked. Seconds went by with no response and the hope began to fade.

Then out of the blue Caesar's eyes snapped open with him gasping for air. He sat up grasping his chest with his tribe looking at him in astonishment releasing cries of alarm. Their leader was revived.

"A miracle," said Maurice.

Cornelius tore out from Lake's arms launching himself at his father. He'd thought he'd lost the only member of the family he'd lost. He was so happy he'd been wrong.

Holding Cornelius in one arm Caesar looked in awe down at the spot in his side where the injury from the crossbow had previously been. But it was gone and so was the pain. He couldn't feel any of it anymore.

"By the way, Caesar, my name isn't Aurora. That is the name the Colonel and his men called me by," said Aurora, stroking Shadow on his back while at the same time tickling the shepherd's ears.

"What is your name then," asked Caesar, huskily, clutching his only surviving child to his chest, tears dripping from his eyes still.

"Mirana," said Aurora, self-confidently, "my name is Mirana."

Mirana. A name meaning peace and prosperity. How fitting.

 **Authors Note:**

 **What you thought that with Aurora's powers around I was gonna kill Caesar off? Ha! Ha! Gotcha!**

 **And so we've come to the end of the line. What a journey. ;D**

 **Also, a tiny little heads up, keep an eye on my profile and your email about updates. You may find something very interesting soon. ;D**


	35. Chapter 35

**Magic of The Golden Flower Epilogue**

And so peace and tranquility fell to the apes now. Caesar's firstborn Blue Eyes had been correct when he'd discovered this refuge for their race. They never wanted for anything here with always there being plenty of food and water. But, most of all, the humans never found them again leaving each generation to now grow up in safety without much of a care in the world.

Aurora fit well in this environment. Without the fear of humans misusing her hanging over Aurora's head she blossomed beautifully. It became no secret that Luca had unofficially adopted her. He kept her close always up until his death decades later. Under the silverback gorilla's love and care Aurora never felt anything other than warmth and comfort.

For her magic Aurora was seen as an idol in their eyes. She didn't use her magic much anymore only when she thought the apes really needed. At times when she wanted to extend those bounds there were some who refused it saying they wanted to handle things themselves. Aurora never took offense. She understood.

Instead she mostly used her hair to keep herself and Shadow young. They stood guardians protecting and looking out for the tribe. So as the apes steadily regrew in number and the older generation began to pass on they were there to see it through as the next generation slowly took over.

Soon humans became legend figments in history and imagination, but Aurora stood there to teach the following generations the kindness that humans once held in spite of all the faults they'd maintained. An ever shining golden flower that would never fade in becoming brighter and more prominent in the years to come.

 **Authors Note:**

 **The end.**


End file.
